Roses Have Thorns
by HexingHayley
Summary: Tim Drake known in the crime fighting world as Red Robin is used to a non-affectionate Batman, that's alright he has friends to talk to after all. What happens though when they all seem to busy doing other things? Who will he talk to? With Cadmus posing a new threat on the young heroes with the help of an anonymous source, is all what it seems to be inside Mount Justice?
1. Set Into Motion

**Hello guys, I'm back. So if you're back thanks for reading my previous story Nightwing's Daughter. If you're new, don't worry, I welcome all new critics. This is my first but hopefully not my last Young Justice Fic, I would like to thank ****PokerFaceLovesMakorra****for giving me the idea for this Fic while I was still finishing off my previous story, credit to you my friend. **

**This story's going to be from multiple points of view. **

**Disclaimer – This time around I own no one in this fic. Sad really, they already belong to someone else.**

* * *

Roses Have Thorns – Chapter 1

Set Into Motion

* * *

Screens glowed ominously, the only light source in the room, making everything a sickly shade of ghostly white. His pitch black silhouette the focal point in the center of the room, the chill whipped through the metal room, seeping through their bones. No one dared to complain.

"You have failed me for the last time." The black silhouette commented coolly, he didn't even move from where he stood, hands presumably crossed behind his back in a military pose. The man began to plea for his life, 'he'd do better, next time' he swore, promising as though his life depended on it. "That's just the thing however; there won't be a next time." One of the many guards lining the back walls darted up behind the cowering man, now kneeling on the floor, tears streaming down his face, "Please sir, I won't fail you again, give me anot…" He didn't even get to finish his sentence as the guard used his scythe to slit his throat, the rest of his sentence was the mere sound of gurgling air as he blood seeped out on the metal floor, nobody moved. "No," The silhouette concluded simply, "You won't."

There was a long stretch of silence in which nobody even dared to breathe, unless they suffer the fate of the failure collapsed in a crumpled heap on the floor, whose blood was now dripping through the cold steel metal grating, making steady, oddly soothing splashing noises as it reach the concrete beneath.

"Come forward." Without hesitation a new figure appeared in the radius of the sickly light, awaiting orders. Their face not seen by the many guards, back straight, head held high. "You have already been given your orders, you begin immediately. Do not fail me."

"I will not master." Someone began to drag the body away in order to burn it, once the corpse was out of the room the monitors screamed with static as they were switched off, plunging all the of inhabitants in the room into darkness.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

He opened his eyes, facing the white ceiling, feeling well rested. He stretched out on his four poster bed, yelling in shock as every muscle in his body screamed in protest. He curled himself up instinctively, rocking ever so slightly waiting for the bruises from last night's drugs bust to sooth down.

He stretched out carefully this time, gingerly placing his feet on the floor; he limped over to his full length mirror, aware that what felt like a sizeable bruise was impairing his walking pattern. He undid the night shirt of his pyjamas and cursed as he relieved several very big, very blotchy angry purple and black bruises, he had no doubt that the one's he felt on his back and legs matched. He prayed that no one needed anything to physically demanding of him today, or the next day… maybe for the rest of the week.

Tim Drake looked towards his bedside table, trying to locate the painkillers he kept there in case of emergencies. Instead finding the digital alarm clock with its red glowing numbers glaring devilishly back at him, he stared for a moment before the time sank in, "Fuck!" Ten-thirty. He was dead, he was going to get shot, either he forgot to set his alarm or he just slept through it. Neither excuse would be passable, didn't he have a mission debriefing in like half an hour? "Fuck." He said again.

Body pain seemingly forgotten he panicked, rushing around looking for pieces of his uniform, stepping back on his mask, he picked it on and put it on hastily. Ten minutes later and he was ready to go, he snuck down the stairs, passed the Alfred the butler and into the Batcave. Hobbling with each step, "Damn, damn, damn." Once he had reached the computer he put in the coordinates for Mount Justice, activating the zeta tube, and rushing inside, praying to the heavens that Batman would be on time and not early. He reached the mountain with ten minutes to spare, the Zeta tube announcing his arrival.

He cringed; if anyone was in the living room they would have heard that. He entered the living area, trying to act nonchalant. He spotted Jamie, Cassandra, and Garfield chilling, watching TV along with Bart, he relaxed as long as Batman wasn't in the room he felt safe. "Hey Guys." The four teens turned to address their friend, chorusing 'hey' as he sat gingerly on the couch, relaxing into it. As he suspected the second Wonder Girl was the first to pick up on his lateness. "Robin," she scolded, "You're late, where were you?" Thankfully Jamie leapt to defend him, "He was on a real bad drugs bust last night… I heard Bats mention it to Nightwing." The confusion on the teens faces cleared as Tim nodded, neck stiff, confirming what their Mexican friend had said.

"Team," The deep, stern voice that had the ability to make grown men cry, spoke over the intercom that filtered through the entire mountain, "debriefing in the training room, two minutes." Bart also known as Impulse didn't even hesitate, using super speed in order to get to the gym, no one dared be late for one of the Bats debriefings, the other four teens were not far behind him, Robin refusing to register the pain, well, everywhere. Everyone rushed down the corridor that lead to one of the doors to the gym, Robin could tell what was about to happen before it did, he slowed down to a stop and opted to use another door.

There was an almighty crash as Robin joined Bart already inside the gym chatting to Nightwing, Miss Martian and Lagoon-boy. The five of them watched amused at the three struggling teens trying and failing to get through the door. They continued to watch as Garfield also known as Beast boy, transformed into a mouse, jumping through the gap in Wonder Girl's and Jamie also known as Blue Beetle's legs as he fell through the air. And still the two other teens fought as Beastboy turned back and joined the growing group already in the gym. "Wow... Those two are meant for each other." Muttered Bart, everyone agreed. "Do you remember when KF and Arty used to act like that?" Miss Martian laughed at the memories brought up by Nightwing.

A certain Kryptonian then decided to step, well more like crashed his way into the situation. "Hey!" He pushed his way through the doorway jam, heading towards the group that now contained a very ticked off looking Batman. The boy and girl spotted him and stopped fighting instantly, "When you're done acting like children... The rest of us have work to do." There was no amusement on that face, in the gravelly voice. Robin looked over Batman's shoulder catching Nightwing's eye, who was smirking. The two teens looked down guiltily, Wonder Girl now blushing as she went to stand by Miss M. Blue joining Impulse and Robin. The interactive screen appeared as Batman tapped a couple of keys, "We have received intelligence that there's going to be a disturbance in downtown Gotham, although we are unsure what the threat is. Your job is to go and check it out. Impulse, Blue Beetle, Wonder girl, Beastboy, You'll be taking this one, the rest of us have some league business to tend to." Robin stood there, his name hadn't been mentioned, maybe the Bat was giving him a break?

The group disbanded getting ready to leave for their separate locations, Batman, Nightwing and Robin were the only ones left in the room. Nightwing punched his shoulder as he waited for the Bat, Robin growled as a fresh wave of pain passed over the beaten skin. Nightwing smirked, "Looks like you'll be running surveillance for them from inside the mountain." Robin looked at Batman to confirm this. Robin, also known as Red Robin was the third adopted son of Bruce Wayne, the Batman. The first being Nightwing who had left home after a huge argument with the millionaire and the second, Jason being tortured and killed by the Joker only to come back as a rouge who called himself Redhood. He had come to realise, through the stories Nightwing told him that what little sensitivity the man did have had been broken when he left and whatever was repaired had been completely shattered once Jason had been killed, and now he was back Batman preferred just not to talk about him. All in all as a result the third Boy Wonder was rarely shown any sign of affection, not that he cared that much, he had Nightwing and Alfred and everyone else for the rare times he needed emotional support. But maybe this was one of those once in a blue moon occasions in which Batman showed he cared.

"Last night was tough on you." He said voice gruff. "I didn't expect you to come in today, but you tried, I know you hate surveillance, I know you prefer to be in the thick of it, so go with the others, as roof top surveillance, eyes in the sky. Just be careful." There was no emotion in his face, Robin knew it was as close as a thank-you he was going to get, he took it without hesitation. "Yeah, sure thing, see you later." Robin exited the room, wanting to catch the others before they left via the Zeta tubes; he hadn't heard them leave yet.

Back in the gym Nightwing was looking at Batman as he shut down the interactive screen. The silence was broken by him saying, "So you still do have emotions under that mask," there was a pause as they walked out of the room and down the corridor, "wait 'til I tell Babs." All he got was a grunt in reply. A familiar impish cackle filled the metal walls, a bit of the original Robin's childish personality cracking through the adult façade. They walked in silence until it was broken by the computer animated voice announcing the departure of all the teens, one at a time to a back alley somewhere in Gotham.

They themselves went towards the Zeta Tubes wanting to get to the Watch Tower where the meeting about nothing really that important was going to take place, gone in a flash of light they were within the Tower in moments, they walked right into the conference room, Nightwing spotted Batgirl without really any effort, sitting in front of a computer, trying successfully to hack into a suspicions rival company of Wayne Industries that had been seen working with Cadmus connections. She looked up from her work smiling as they both approached. "Hey Batgirl, you'll never guess what…" Just because he was older now didn't mean that Nightwing wasn't capable of being a complete and utter troll when he wanted to be.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"Try and take out its guns!" A laser bolt narrowly missed Beastboy's head, instead hitting a garbage can behind him. Robin looked down on the scene horror struck, they had barely made it out of the Zeta tubes before they began to hear a chorus of terrified screams, they had got to the onslaught within seconds to find a robot terrorising the citizens of downtown Gotham, destroying shops, crushing cars, and injuring innocent lives. Bound by his throbbing muscles he took Batman's advice and watched from the run down roofs, trying frantically to come up with a solution to the problem at hand.

"That's it!" Yelled an angry Wonder Girl over the intercom, she removed a hub cap from the tarmacked road, throwing it like a giant discuss at the mechanical menace. Impulse yelled in surprise as it flew over his head hitting the shoulder gun was a satisfying clanging noise, making stagger slightly. Blue Beetle ran at it from behind, passing an electric current through its body. It shuddered and collapsed forward, feeling that it was safe, Robin came down from the roof, joining the others, "Good job Blue, sorry you know…" He gestured at the scene, Blue shrugged, "It wasn't your fault you got hurt last night." Beastboy interrupted the two teens, "So what we gonna do with it?" His long tail flicked in interest. "We gonna take it back to the mountain and destroy it?"

Robin was about to answer when the robot shook, getting to its feet, a grey sort of haze passing over its body, growing bigger and bigger expanding outwards, then suddenly in a burst of energy the five teens were thrown backwards, Robin landed in a nearby alley, feeling as though his body was ablaze. He heard the steady clanging footsteps of the robot coming nearer. He tried to get up, but couldn't, the pain was so bad. "Hey you! Pick on someone your own size!" A female voice rang through the cold stone alley, it wasn't Wonder Girl though, it was a new voice, soft but strong, quiet but powerful. He tried to raise his head, but his weak neck wouldn't support him, his eyes to fuzzy to see anything clearly anyway. He heard a yelp of pain seconds before the sound of metal on metal, a victory cry as a heavy mass hit the ground. Footsteps raced towards him, the new girl collapsing next to him, lifting up his head and placing it on her knees.

His hearing was becoming unclear, his vision more foggy. He just made out the girl saying his name, her tone of voice worried but not wavering. "You're going to be okay." Or at least that's what he thought she said.


	2. Fragile

**Hey, how you been? So I had the worst day ever; I was unable to watch the season finale of Young Justice: Invasion when it aired, and as I was catching up with everything I was only able to watch it last night. KID FLASH WHY?! I can't even right now… and how dare they cancel the third season, whatever little tolerance I had left for Cartoon Network has now been completely destroyed. So much for caring for their fan base. Ok rant over. Sorry this is a day late. R&R!**

**I own no one in Young Justice, if I did; I wouldn't be feeling so angry right now!**

* * *

Roses Have Thorns – Chapter 2

Fragile

* * *

Machines beeped and whizzed, monitoring the steady progress of the unconscious third boy wonder. Black Canary stayed with him, preforming her own personal checks, her hand perfectly steady as she filled in her chart, all was still and peaceful, you could have heard a pin drop. The calm before the storm. She stretched out; happy that would be no immediate change if she was to leave for a ten minute break. She ran a hand through her blonde wavy curls as the automatic doors opened. Striding through the corridor her black heeled boots tapping out a rhythmic tune on the hard floor, she was made aware of raised voices, well, one raised voice, and she had an idea of what she would find when she entered the living area.

The storm had arrived. "What happened?" Batman had gathered all the young kids that had gone on the mission earlier on in there and he was grilling them. "You already know what happened." Said Cassie in a shaky voice. She stood in between Bart and Jamie, Garfield tagged on the end next to the speedster. "He did everything you asked him to," Bart defended Cassie, none of them could be blamed, not really, they thought they had done their job, the Bat was just mad. "He stayed out of the way all the way through the fight, he only came down when we thought we had defeated the robot thing, honest to god. None of use saw it coming." Batman was seething, Nightwing going to move between him and the speedster, thinking of Wally, Canary concluded that there must be a super enhanced annoying gene that came with the speed.

Black canary decided to make her presence known, adding her knowledge, not wanting the kids to be blamed for something they hadn't done. "They really didn't Batman." He looked up, masked eyes burrowing into hers, she stood her ground. "The wounds Robin obtained that weren't already there prior to the mission follow that of a pattern of someone who didn't defend themselves; he didn't know they were going to get blasted." She smiled at the kids, making them visibly relax, "Although," She continued, "The impact coupled with all that bruising hasn't done him any favours, he's sedated but stable, well done to who ever got to him first, you managed to stop the thing from doing any more damage and made sure Robin stayed still, preventing any neck injury."

"Uh, yeah about that…" The adults looked at Beastboy as the others looked around sheepishly, "Um, that wasn't us." Batman paused for a moment, taking that in. "What do you mean it wasn't you?" There was a moment of silence broken by Jamie saying, "Wellllll… Um, maybe it would be better if you came with us. In fact maybe we could take Nightwing and BC first; we'll come and meet you in a minute Batman." Cassie took the lead, leaving the living area and a very confused Bat behind, taking the group down the corridor that held all the bedrooms. She stood outside what once was Artemis bedroom, she looked at her teen companion's her nerves evident, her gaze flitted quickly towards the two adults before taking a deep breath and knocking five times in fast concession on the metal door.

After a couple of seconds the door opened and they walked inside, the lights were dim making it hard to see, but even with this impairing his vision, Nightwing was still able to make out a figure barley perched on the bed that had once and still on occasion belonged to his best friend's girlfriend. His hands automatically went to his belt locating a staff with his left and a birdarang with his right. Someone flicked on the light. His eyes adjusted and he saw a girl. Her eyes flicked worriedly between everyone in the room. "Oh god," She began to say, Nightwing couldn't detect any type of ascent. Her raven hair tumbled just passed her shoulders to accompany the dark eyes that were set in her delicate pale face; a chain doll was the first thing he thought of, perfect in its own right, yet so easily shattered. "You're not in trouble are you?" She stood up, walking towards them, "It's my… I… I wanted to make sure that…" Her voice died unable to finish.

BB took over standing next to her; his tail came to rest on her shoulder instead of his hand. "Guys, this is Rose, she saved Robin, it was all her." She blushed a fantastic shade crimson, clearly embarrassed. "Well… I… you guys did most of the damage, I just… I don't know, hit it?" The teens laughed at the girl. Nightwing, even tough still wary, decided to release the birdarang, and moved his hand away from the staff, yet still leaving it as an option. He looked sideways at BC wondering what they should do next, Bats would surely eat her alive, but they still needed to make him aware, they nodded. "Rose, my name is Black Canary and this is Nightwing, we're members of the Justice League, could you come with us please? You have to speak to Batman." The heroes all gasped shaking their heads, "NO!" They all said in unison, "He'll kill her, he'll kill us!" Bart actually whimpered huddling together with the others, Rose protectively held in the middle. It was quite comical all things considering. "Rose?" BC didn't pull her away from the group, but opened her arms gesturing to the door, the young girl stepped away from the group, walking towards the two adults.

They began to walk from the room, the young heroes made to follow, "Um guys, maybe it would be best if you stayed here." Nightwing advised, they stopped dead, contemplating an angry Bat, they nodded. "Good luck." They chorused as he followed Black Canary and the new girl Rose out of the room. The three walked in silence into the living room, where an unaware Bat was waiting, the young girl was visibly scarred, dreading what was about to come, the dark knights reparation clearly presiding him. Canary opened the door separating the corridor from the living room. All of them walked in, Rose hidden from sight behind the older women. "Well," growled an annoyed sounding Batman. "What was all of that?"

"You have to understand Batman, that the kids were just doing what they thought was right." Canary was damned if she was going to let Batman scare her, and it was her honest opinion that the teens had been doing the right thing. "Yeah Batman, just stay whelmed." Batman blinked at his first ward, that was the second time today he had made reference to his old self, with the laugh and now this, he wondered if he was feeling alright. He didn't get time to answer however as the pair stepped aside to reveal a girl.

Batman glared, he glared some more and just when he thought he couldn't glare anymore for fear of shattering her under his stare before questioning her he asked, "And who is this…?" There was only silence in the room, broken by her rapid, shallow breathing, "I'm Rose." He stood there and watched, she was clearly terrified of him, the way she was standing gave an air of fight or flight, in her case it would be wise to pick the latter of the two, she did not however, "I was walking around downtown Gotham when that thing starting to destroy everything. I saw your heroes get attacked when they thought the robot was down, one of them, Robin, he got flung of his feet and crashed into a nearby alley, he hadn't looked too good before so I followed, stopped the monster from killing him by bashing it, I stayed with him until his friends came to."

"You were the one that saved him?" A nod, "And why are you here?" She looked down at her feet, hands twisting, fingers knotting together and untying themselves. "I know bad injury's when I see them, I…I live on the streets, I have to be able to take care of myself, I just wanted to make sure Robin was okay, it looked like a serious concussion." She didn't look up at him, she must feel ashamed he thought, a homeless child stood in front of three members of the Justice League, well two, Nightwing was more of a work with them as he pleased type of person. He caught the attention of Nightwing, gesturing towards a door to the side that lead to the medical bay, "Canary go and get the other teens." With that his old ward followed him into the white room.

"What you thinking Batman?" Nightwing leant against the wall, the sole of his black boot on the cleansed white. "I think that she's a very brave young lady." His eldest son nodded, "She went up against that thing with no prior training and no consideration for her own personal safety and she managed to take down the robot with only from what I have gathered to be self-taught defence techniques tailored I'm guessing ,to bring down Gotham thugs." There was a moment of silence in which both men looked over to the younger member of the Bat-family, dosed up and unconscious, sleeping off the concussion and giving his exhausted and battered body a chance to heal. "With a little bit of training…" The dark knight cut him off straight away, "No."

"You saw first-hand from the robot that's with Tornado that the kid has style, what you gunna do, chuck her back on the streets? Not even you're that heatless." A growl stopped him dead in his tracks, "We know nothing about her, nothing apart from what we've been told, I am not willing to risk the team…" Nightwing cut him off, "A member of the team was just saved by her, I think we can safely say she's a good kid." And so, with the sleeping form of the third Robin always with in their sights, they continued their heated discussion.

"Did he kill you?" BB flew out of the room and latched himself onto the poor girl; Canary had to fight the urge to laugh, "Obviously not Banana Breath, she's still here." Cassie walked through the boys crowded around the door, pushing BB not unkindly out of the way to get to the smaller girl and hug her herself. "If she can take down a robot, she can face down the Bat." The blonde women clad in black shook her head slightly, "Batman wants speak with you, all of you." She emphasised as Jamie tried to sneak away. They all groaned at her not wanting to face the punishment for in their opinion what had been a good deed. Never the less they followed the young woman back into the living room where and indifferent Batman and a nonchalant Nightwing stood.

"Your actions today have been… questionable to say the least." The heroes hung their heads, receiving the first of the lashings. "You destroyed most of downtown Gotham, and seriously misjudged your opponent, leading you all the gain multiple varying injures as well as leaving the fate of your team mate in the hands of a complete stranger and the seeing fight to bring that stranger, whom you knew nothing about back into the high security of the mountain." Nightwing stood there, feeling terrible for the team, but knowing they would no doubt enjoy what was coming next. "However," Batman continued, "The ability of said stranger, by all accounts is commendable," Rose raised her head a fraction of an inch, "And as such an emergency meeting of the Justice League has been called in order to see what happens next, for now however… Rose may stay in the…" The rest of his sentence hung incomplete in the air as he was bombarded with excited words of thanks and praise. Batman grumbled and left for the Tower, closely followed by Nightwing, Canary being ordered to stay behind to keep an eye on Robin and the other teens, as the Zeta tubes announced their departure, said teens all jumped on Rose.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"Sir, news from the front line." The silhouetted figure waved him away, completely engrossed in security footage from one of the downtown Gotham alley cameras hidden in the many walls lining the multiple streets. He watched as a small raven haired girl took down the robot the teens had failed to defeat, leant into his high backed chair as she ran over to the fallen bird, no doubt offering him words of comfort. "We'll have to keep an eye on this one." He said softly before switching off the screen as the girl lifted the birds fragile head onto her dirty knees. He reached for a communicator in his pocket, flicking the switch, ready to make contact with his new second in command.


	3. Waiting

Hey guys, not much to report really, except the school boiler broke two days before we break up for Easter so I had an extra two days off for health and safety reasons… feelin' good! I apologise if the people are a bit out of character, I haven't really got around to watching the second season in depth however, please R&R I love reading your comments as long as there not spam… you know who you are!

* * *

Roses Have Thorns – Chapter 3

Waiting

* * *

She had been moved to a different bedroom to stay in while the Justice League made the decision to take her in or throw her back on the streets, or at least that's where everyone thought she would end up, the reality was she'd end up back with her cruel abusive father, a man who didn't even hesitate to break bones if she got something wrong. She shuddered involuntarily feeling a wave of ice cold at the thought of going back, her arm still hurt in places from her last beating, and yet…

There was a knock on the bedroom door, pulling her out of her clouded and miserable thoughts, "C-Come in." It slid open revealing Cassie, the first of the two girls sat down on the bed provided, feeling relief wash over her, "Hey there, why don't you get out of here for a bit, come walk with me?" The idea was tempting, really tempting in fact, she hadn't left the room since Batman had told her to stay put that was, she looked at the small clock on the plain nightstand, four hours ago. "I-I don't want to get anyone into trouble…" The other girl grinned mischievously, "We can't get into any more trouble than we're already in come on, I'll take you to the kitchen." The raven head was about to object when interrupted by a very loud growl, Cassie laughed kindly, "Well at least your stomach agrees, come on." Without further coaxing Wonder Girl guided her through the many halls towards the kitchen.

"If I get to stay with you guys I'll need a map." Rose commented meekly, Wonder Girl's blue eyes sparkled brightly as she answered, "It's really not that bad once you get used to it I swear, you won't be as bad as me though, I hated not being able to find my way around so much that it got to a point in which I was seriously considering punching my way through the walls." That made her laugh, she was confident that if the League – by some miracle – did say that she could stay that she wouldn't end up punching holes in walls. They finally made it into the kitchen, the boys weren't in the lounge so Cassie removed a tub of ice-cream from the freezer and grabbing two spoons set it down on the island.

Rose took one gratefully while asking, "So where are the guys?" The third Wonder Girl shrugged, not really worried about the lack of male company, "In the training room last time I saw them, usually they'd have Batgirl or Black Canary training them but BG's out on a Bat mission-y type thing and as you know BC's been charged with keeping an eye on Robin while he gets better."

At the mention of the broken bird, Rose tensed, worry clearly rolling off her small figure, her head hanging low ensuring that her long pitch black silky curtain hair draped around her hollow features, masking the guilt she suddenly felt. "Hey," Cassie coaxed the girl gently, "hey, don't worry Rose," she got up and rested her hands on her new friend's shoulders, "Robin's a tough guy, he's been through much worse, believe me… We – we could go, I mean, I'm sure we could go and see him if it would make you feel better." Rose lifted her head slowly yet hopefully, "Really?"

"Oh yeah, sure BC would love some company I bet, and I'm sure Robin would love to meet his saviour." She winked as Rose laughed, leaving the ice-cream abandoned they walked towards the medical bay, "Word of warning mind, try not to touch the walls, they're white, if Batgirl see's any smudge's she'll do her nut in."

"All members of the Bat family are a bit crazy aren't they?"

"Wait until they're all in the same room together, trust me you have no clue what crazy is…"

"Oh," she said quietly, an image of her father flashed across her mind, it might not have been the good type of crazy Wonder Girl was talking about but it was crazy none the less, "I think I do."

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"None of us know who this girl is, Batman you've not even known her five hours, you weren't even there when she saved Robin and yet you are willing to risk everything and allow her to join the team?" A disbelieving Wonder Woman asked.

After informing the Justice League members of this new girl – not only telling them what she did, but also showing them with the help of a couple of security cameras – Batman had gone on to propose that she be offered a spot on the Young Justice team, as expected this had been met with some scepticism from members of the League, namely Wonder Woman.

"I'm aware that it is sudden, but Diana the girl has talent, not to mention Cassandra has seemed to… take a liking with her." Wonder Woman backed down only for Flash to add what he thought was a sensible question.

"So where is she now Bats?" If there was potentially a new girl, he thought he spoke on behalf of everyone when he wanted to know where she was, and was pleased when murmurs of agreement rose up.

"Currently she is in the mountain, despite my instructions for her to stay in her room – which she did for four hours - Cassie seems to have coaxed her out, they were in the kitchen for about ten minutes after which they seemed to have left for the medical bay."

They all watched the live security footage as Wonder Girl, with a reassuring hand on the young girls shoulders, knocked on the medical bay door, there was a brief pause in which they just waited, slipping inside once the door had opened, but not before Wonder Girl turned and deliberately waved at the cameras. There was a shutter of good natured laughter inside the tower. "Nightwing," commented Superman, "pull up the footage of her and Robin in the alley again." Nightwing nodded, brushing a few fingers across a key board allowing the League to watch the footage for what seemed like the twelfth time.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"So, guys what do you think? Think Rose is YJ material?" There was an excited feel to the air as Bart ran around. "She seems a cool chica to me ese." Came Jamie's reply from the centre of the room, shortly followed by a female computerised voice, "Beast Boy: Fail."

The mentioned boy hissed slightly as he rubbed his shoulder from Blue's impact, "Sorry BB." He shrugged it off, "Awe don't worry about it I've had worse, wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of one of Rose's move though."

"You got that right," Bart stopped his running with a superb skid coming to stop in front of the other two, "Did you see the state of that metal monster, damn she's got skill." The three began to walk out of the room talking casually, heading towards the kitchen where they found a tub of ice-cream and two spoons abandoned.

"Fends!" Exclaimed Bart, rushing to put the melting sweet treat back into the chilled freezer, "There now you're safe." Jamie and Garfield burst into laughter, finding their friends reactions highly amusing.

"The girls must have left it there, come on they couldn't have got far." Deciding that a bird would be best for the job BB transformed and flew through the corridors, the other two right behind him, they were just about to fly past the medical bay when he heard laughter, he landed, turning back into his usual form and pressed an ear to the door.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"Well I'm definitely glad of the company that's for sure." Black Canary turned to the two girls, one was stood next to her, the other sat by Robin's bed, outstretching her hand to take his, only to brush it slightly with her fingers and then retreat at the contact. "So…"

Wonder Girl and Black Canary had struck up a conversation, no likely to give her time to see if Robin was ok, she was grateful. She outstretched her hand for the millionth time and brushed his hand with her fingers, finally plucking up the courage to speak, "So hey, I'm Rose, you probably don't remember me, I'm the girl from the alley, you're safe now, no monster, you're back in the mountain and healing, I can't wait to meet you…" A blush rose up on her cheeks and unbeknownst to her Wonder Girl and Canary smiled at each other, "Bet you anything Robin's going to push for her to be some type of Bird." Wonder Girl clasped her friend's hand, "You're on BC."

"Oh my god, Robin!"

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

It was like being under water, the feeling off weightlessness and yet a great pressure on his chest, his hearing was replicated of that when you were under water as well, he panicked, was he drowning? He was unable to stop himself breathing in, no; no he wasn't drowning, aware for the first time that his breath came easily. His body still felt heavy though, as though he had been beaten black and blue, which he had, images were now recalling themselves to the forefront of his mind. The robot. Sharp pain. The feeling of being safe. A gentle voice. The girl.

He tried to focus on his surroundings, aware off beeps and whizzing of machines several low voices talking, a couple on the other side of the room, one right next to him, talking to him. "You're safe now, no monster, you're back in the mountain and healing, I can't wait to meet you…" A feather light touch to his left hand that felt like lead, he knew that voice, hadn't that exact same voice told him that he was going to be ok? Yes it had! He wanted to be able to put a face to that voice; slowly he opened his eyes, Vision unclear at first but sharpening with every second.

A raven haired girl sat next to him, small yet strong he remembered, 'Rose' he thought he'd heard her say, just by chance she looked down at him, dark eyes met light just for a second before, "Oh my god, Robin." Much to his dismay she pulled away from him, the other figures from the other side of the room came rushing over, Black Canary and Wonder Girl, while there was an all mighty crash and three excited figures tumbled head fist through the door to the medi-bay,

"Rob, my main man."

"Robin, Sweet."

"Birdy, ESE!"

It was all too much at once and he groaned, BC helped him to sit up, "Wonder Girl, contact the League." She rushed out as the others crowded around the bed, he looked around but the girl – Rose – had gone.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"Make sure it stays that way, I want reports at least once every couple of days." The guards in the room couldn't hear the reply, but they knew their master was speaking to the new second in command. One of the messengers walked terrified into the room as the man broke off communications. "S-sir, your partner is here to see you."

"Show him in." The messsanger gave a nod and a jittery bow, before rushing from the room, only to reapper moments later with a second man. "Leave us." Everybody in the room didn't even hesitate to do as what was expected of them. The newcomer took a seat opposite the first, not worried one bit by his attitude. A moment of silence.

"You're distraction worked well."

"As I had intended."

"Everything is now in place."

"I'm glad."

"I expected you to fail."

"How kind."

"Now all we have to do is wait."

The first man looked at the second, he wasn't intimidated by him, and he doubted very much that the man was scared by him, a quality that had become increasingly obvious to his more recent, for want of a better word ally's. "You may leave Mr Luther."

"Again how very kind Mr, now was it Deathstroke or Slade?" To which he never got a reply.


	4. Teammate

Hey guys, sorry it's a little late, my internet was down, hope you enjoy this chapter, Read and Review.

Disclaimer – I own nothing, just the plot

* * *

Roses Have Thorns – Chapter 4

Teammates

* * *

"I believe that we are all finally at an agreement then?" Batman looked at all the individuals that were present in the room, knowing that in the end the right decision had been made. There were nods and mutters of agreement as all of them got up to leave. A beeping sound filled the room as the League got to the door, they all turned in time to see a holographic screen appear, revealing moments later Wonder Girl, on instinct her mentor – Wonder Woman – asked what the matter was.

"Oh nothing bad! Don't panic! Black Canary just wanted me to inform Batman and Nightwing that Robin's awake." With a curt nod Batman killed communication and proceeded out of the room as the others also left. Nightwing looked at him he could tell that an incredulous look was hidden under his mask, "Because saying thanks would have killed you?" He didn't bother to reply as he headed to the Zeta tubes, "No Nightwing," Batman's first son began sarcastically, deepening his voice, making it gruffer, "you're right, Wonder Girl was only doing her job, I'll keep that in mind for next time." He was met by silence, "Yeah, because Rose is gunna love taking orders from you."

"She won't be taking orders from me; she'll be taking them from you." There was no emotion, that's what made him dislike Batman the most – not Bruce just Batman – cold and clinical, on a mission yeah that was fine, ideal in fact. When they were in the tower however, in between missions, Nightwing was proud to say that he allowed himself to loosen up, even more so now as despite his best efforts to stay a Bird, a few more Bat habits than he'd care to admit were beginning to tell, and that scared him, he considered talking to Babs about it over that coffee morning they had discussed.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"Yeah because you're welcome." She shook her head in shocked disbelief as Batman just hung up on her, okay so yeah she was only protégé but god, rude much? It wasn't like she'd just passed on important information about Robin's health or anything. Scoffing quietly to herself she headed back to the medi-bay, "Batman and Nightwing on their way over, well I say that, I don't really know to be honest as Bats just sort of hung up on me, ME!" All boys in the room snickered at Wonder Girls misfortune, BC looked at the younger woman with sympathy, "Don't worry, he's done it to us all at one point."

"Yeah, but urghh he's so… hey where's Rose?" She looked around the room but couldn't see her new friend, "She really wanted to meet you…" Cassie walked around the room, making sure she just hadn't missed the girl. "She _was_ here I swear." She looked back at Robin who nodded, neck stiff and head feeling stuffy, "I know, I saw her for all of two seconds before I was bombarded," he threw a modified Batglare towards the group of his friends, "by those lot. They scared her off."

Canary chuckled good naturedly while taking his blood pressure, Robin was irritated to say the least, he really wanted to meet the girl that had saved his life, wanted to know just how good at fighting she was, she sounded so confident from what he could remember from the alley, this puzzled him as the girl he'd just woken up to was anything but, maybe she was just scared of new situations. God knows he'd been more than a little dumbfounded when Bruce first showed him the cave, lord only knows what she must have been feeling like in a mountain full of – he groaned glancing over at his group of friends – super powered teens, actually he did know what that felt like.

"Hey Jamie," he caught his friends attention calling him over, "I need you to go and find Rose for me, tell her I really want to meet her, to thank her for," he gestured to his whole self, not needing to finish the sentence. "You're good with feelings and stuff just be… gentle." He strained, wondering whether that had been the right word. "Sure thing ese, be nice and bring her back here got it." Blue went to walk out of the room, "Hey," said a disgruntle Bart as he helped to see how many cotton wool balls BB could stuff in his mouth "and we're not doing it because…?" To which Robin rolled his eyes in mock confusion, Canary huffed annoyed and both Cassie and Jamie left the room, "I'm going to work out, see ya later." She waved to Jamie as he headed towards Roses room.

He knocked lightly on the door, "Hey Rose, it's me, Ja- uh Blue Beetle, can I come in?" He stood back allowing the door to slide open, revealing Rose, once again sat on her bed as though she hadn't moved, she looked up quickly and then back down at her knees currently positioned under her chin, "I thought I better leave, Batman could be back with any amount of League members at any time, Black Canary's cool but I don't know how the others react to me not following orders…"

"You must have been a solider in a previous life," mused Jamie kindly as he made to sit next to her, "Huh? What do you mean by that?" He looked at her quickly, despite the obvious safety lock she had placed her body into nothing aside from her wavering voice gave her away as scared or wary, back straight, breathing slow, her perfectly still body didn't even sift when his weight displaced the balance of the bed. "Well, look at you, haven't even been here a day, and already following the Bats rule, and even though your emotions are haywire at the moment, your body is perfectly poised, completely still, that takes a lot of concentration and will power, and let's not forget those kick-butt moves back in the alley chica."

She laughed lightly, "Just used to taking orders I guess… you know what I mean," she back peddled not wanting to open up to him, and that was fine, he hadn't even known her a day he didn't expect a life story. "On the streets, gotta live somehow."

"Well, you have definitely mastered the art of living, something my friend Rob is very grateful for." The addition of colour due to the red flush in her cheeks was startling, her black hair framing her face. Jamie pressed on, "Come meet him? He really wants to thank you." He heard her mutter and nod ever so slightly, "Great." He smiled, jumping off of the bed, offering her his hand to help her up; she smiled slyly, dropping onto her back, using the momentum to swing herself off of the bed, landing perfectly on her feet, "No thanks." She left the room, leaving a stunned Blue Beetle behind.

He caught up to her half-way down the corridor, "Wow… I knew it, open you up and you're fine, awesome in fact." She mock saluted him, "Sir, yes sir." They talked the rest of the way about random things, steering clear of their personal lives. They got to the medi-bay and no one but Robin – still in bed looking at a mini computer screen, Blue pushed her over the threshold before saying, "Catch you later chica."

She floundered for a couple of seconds flailing her arms turning from Robin's bed, to the door and back again. Robin looked at her; with difficulty she ceased her panicking, raising her left hand to her chest, palm facing him awkwardly, "Hi." He smiled but didn't laugh at her, "Hello, Rose I take it?" She stepped forward a little, "Yeah, uh that's me." That smile, it was dazzling, "I'm Robin, I believe I owe you my life." She felt her eyes widen in shock, "Me, oh god no, that, that was just luck, I had no clue about what I was doing, I just hit it on the off chance." He shrugged brushing off the comment, "Either way, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you so thanks."

"No problem." The silence was awkward, neither of them sure of what to say next, "Sooo," he drew out the word while thinking of how to continue, "I hear Batman went to the League, proposing you take a place on the team."

"Yeah, apparently so, I-I don't know how he got on though, it's ok though," she continued after Robins look of concern, "there are quite a few homeless kids in Gotham, we tend to stick together… safer in numbers, you know? I'll just find them again, it won't be hard."

"He won't let that happen." Said in such a matter of fact way she couldn't help but believe him, "If he wants you on the team, he'll have you, end of story." She must have looked a sight she thought, shorts in the tail end of autumn, the thinnest top and hoodie to accompany it, covered in dust and dirt, she suddenly felt very exposed and raw in this very crisp, clean room. "You're ok you know, nothing's going to happen to you I promise, you're staying."

"I don't have anything to offer…" He did laugh at her then, not unkindly though, "Do you even hear yourself? Nothing to offer? From what I saw in the alley, and what I've re-watched in footage defiantly isn't 'Nothing to offer.' You've got a talent, a talent that with your permission I'd like to help you strengthen and turn into crime fighting skill."

"Wow really, you'd do that for me?!" There was a fifty-fifty chance that she could be forced out of the door any moment, but she couldn't help but feel excited, this of course was squashed almost instantly by her feeling of guilt, they were all being so nice and here she was… No she mustn't think about her dad, he wasn't here, she was okay. She closed her eyes tight, "Hey Rose? You're okay, I promise."

"Thank-you, no one's, no one's ever been this kind all of you…" She opened her eyes to find him smiling again, "Hey, what kind of hero would I be if I wasn't kind?" To which she just smiled, the door opened then giving way to Nightwing, Black Canary and all the teens, Batman was nowhere to be seen, "I'm guessing you know that Batman won't be joining us?"

"Course I do, got the message just as Rose came in." He waved vaguely to the mini laptop; Rose looked at Nightwing, knowing that he spoke for Batman in his absence. "The League," he began, serious no hint of airiness left, "have had a lengthy debate on whether you should join the team or not." A pin drop could have been heard it was that quiet, then again maybe not, her heart was pounding so hard against her ribs she was sure everyone else could hear it, Nightwing couldn't keep a deadpan expression as a smile split his lips, "Welcome to the team Rose!"

The ear splitting cheer from all the teens filled the air, Nightwing just managed to touch her shoulder, telling her that he looked forward to working with her before he and BC left and she was bowled over backwards by three guys and a very strong girl, the force caused her to stagger back, only coming to a stop when she met a solid object – the end of Robin's bed.

"Oh my god! Another girl on the team that makes me, you, Batgirl, Miss M, Rocket, Bumblebee and Artemis – whenever she drops in, ahhh." Wonder Girl squealed in her ear, picking her up off of the floor, only to drop her as she rushed from the room, "This calls for more ice-cream." She dashed from the room, quickly followed by Bart, "Stop fiend, it's still re-freezing!" Jamie rolled his eyes, "Better go follow them, make sure they don't damage anything." Beast Boy agreed and followed Blue out of the room, leaving only Robin and a stunned yet excited her.

"I look forward to helping you become your best… welcome to the team, partner."


	5. Training

Right as the last chapter was late due to my internet being down I decided to upload two chapters at once, think of it as an apology present… you're welcome, also because I didn't have the heart to do it Wally isn't dead, YAY! Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer – Just a fan messing around, do you think I would be writing fanfiction if I owned Young Justice?! Hell no I'd be on a tropical beach some place!

* * *

Roses Have Thorns - Chapter 5

Training

* * *

She backed quickly away from Black Canary, dodging one of her blows, kicking back in response with her left leg, twisting it she hooked her foot around the back of BC's right knee, with this leverage she tried to floor the older woman, on a weaker opponent it would have worked, but the blonde was solid, she staggered but didn't fall.

There were murmurs of approval from around the room, all members of Young Justice had returned to watch their new teammate spar with their trainer, Wally and Artemis were also present along with their former mentors and a couple of other members of the Justice League. "No one's ever lasted this long against her; the girl's got some serious skill." Green Arrow said to the group he stood with. Artemis turned to him, her hand in Wally's, "You got that right, and you said this girl was just living on the streets?" He nodded to his former Protégé which earned a low whistle from the younger of the two red heads, "Impressive." They watched on.

Across the room, the boys of the team including, Impulse, Blue, BB, Lagoon Boy, Guardian and even Super Boy were making bets on how long the new girl would last, "Well," concluded Impulse happily, "I win, the timers reached two and a half minutes and she still isn't down." There were annoyed grumbles from all present as money was exchanged, "And the moral of this story boys is from now on when we're out on the field and we can't fight, hide behind Rose." Mal snorted at the young Speedster, "Yeah, because that's the honourable thing to do, hide behind a girl about a head smaller than you." Impulse shrugged as the guys laughed at him, "Don't come crying to me when you're all broken and hurt and Rose and I get out without a scratch." He said wisely, to which they said nothing, a look of triumph passing over the red heads face.

The Bat-family occupied another corner of the room, Batgirl completely focused on watching the new girls increasingly impressive fighting technique, she caught M'gaan's eye from across the room standing with Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, Zatanna and Rocket – both of the last two now members of the Justice League – and gestured with a jerk of the head towards the dark haired girl in the centre of the room, M'gaan nodded, smiling, clearly impressed. Batgirl tore her eyes away from the fight to address Nightwing, "She is defiantly Bird if not even Bat material; I can't believe she lived on the streets!" He looked down at her, she was older than him but that didn't stop him being taller than her even when she was wearing heels, "I know that's what Robin wants." He smiled slyly, she knew under the mask those impossible blue eyes were twinkling devilishly. At the mention of his name Robin seemingly pulled out of the trance he was in caused by the fight and turned his attention to both his friends, with Batman not present he let his guard down slightly allowing a blush to creep across his face briefly, "Don't know what you mean Nightwing." He said defiantly, this only confirmed the older brother's suspicions and he grinned wickedly, "You like her, you –"

"I do not like her." A startled Robin gasped, it was no good though, Nightwing knew him inside out. Thankfully Batgirl came to his aid, "Oh leave him alone you, you're being totally mean, of course he likes her, as a valuable team mate, keep on like that and we won't be going out for coffee after this." Robin smirked at his older brother, knowing that he was safe, Dick wouldn't dare jeopardise a date he had organised with Babs, if anyone asked he'd tell them it wasn't a date, which it totally was. "She's going to need a secret I.D." Mused Batgirl, trying to think of an adequate title for the girl that was giving BC a run for her money, even if she didn't want to become a member of the Bat-family, she had a feeling Tim would still want to help train her, because after all even if he denied it, he liked her. "I'm going to help her with that." Said the fore mentioned bird, she smiled knowingly as the computer announced, "Opponent: Failed." With no name taken yet, Rose was just an 'Opponent' and a damn good one at that. Barbra looked up in time to see Canary help Rose up, she nudged Dick, "She lasted just over four minutes." Nightwing glanced at the clock on the wall checking the time and finding that she was right, "Damn…" Everyone else in the room seemed to realise this to because there was a couple of beats of dead silence before everyone started to whistle and clap, no one had ever last that long against Canary. Ever.

Canary gave her a hand up as everyone in the room cheered, she had taken a beating in the end but she was more than pleased that she had lasted that long. She couldn't help but wince as Canary pulled on her shoulder helping her up. "You," began the woman, "you have some damned good skill, stick with me and I'll make you darn near impossible to stop." Despite her stiff neck Rose nodded gratefully, "I'd like that, to be unstoppable." Canary grinned before turning away to address the other members of Young Justice, "Right you lot, train among yourselves, I've taken all I can handle for one day, rolling her shoulders she walked towards Green Arrow and Flash's little group, "Hey G.A, Red…" Rose stood in the centre for a couple more seconds before quickly realising that if she didn't move soon someone was likely to come and jump on her and start another fight. She looked around the little clusters of people, she felt alone all of a sudden, she wouldn't fight with the Speedsters and Arrows, even though Black Canary was with them, then there were all the boys, she liked them but not really wanting to discuss cars and other things she'd heard them talking about she looked towards the group of girls, spotted Wonder Girl who smiled at her and waved for her to come over.

"Wow," she said brightly, "talk about giving BC a run for her money! You were amazing!" All the other girls nodded in agreement, "Oh where's my head? Rose, this is Bumblebee – she's a member of Young Justice like us, and their Zatanna and Rocket, they're now members of the League." All the girls laughed slightly as at the new girls dazed expression which only increased when Batgirl and Artemis joined them, once introduced Artemis drew the youngest girl into conversation, "So Rose how old are you?"

"Nearly fourteen – only have a couple of weeks actually." She smiled looking at the archer who nodded, "Very cool, I'll definitely have to come to that party."

"Party?" Asked Rose, she wasn't planning on having one, where would she have it? Her dad didn't let her have friends let alone parties, "Oh yes! I love a party; Young Justice Parties are the best." Squealed Wonder Girl. "Yeah, should be fun to try and organise." Put in Batgirl. Rose said nothing as the girls discussed the event, "Hey Wally!" The guy, Wally, sped over; she hadn't known he was a speedster as well. "Yeah babe?" Artemis smirked, "Party here in a couple of weeks, we should come." He nodded, "Yeah sounds good, it'll be nice to catch up with everyone properly."

"What you all talking about?" The group of boys along with Nightwing and Robin walked over, Wonder Girl launched into an explanation, "Well, Rose turns fourteen in a couple of weeks, we'll need the exact date of course but we're having a party here and Wally and Artemis are coming along with all other former members of the team." Robin looked at Rose, stuck in the middle of a group of girls looking a little bit more than bewildered. He doubted they'd notice if he pulled her away from the discussion. Once he had made eye contact he subtlety outstretched his hand while deliberately looking the other way, once he felt her slender fingers on his palm he clutched them and they left the room without further hesitation.

Wally, not really enjoying being surrounded by a bunch of gossiping girls found his way to Nightwing's side just in time to see Robin and Rose sneak off through a set of doors leading the living room, kitchen area. This hadn't gone unnoticed by his friend as he smirked, "They seem to be getting on pretty well considering they only just met." Wally stated innocently, but there was a devilish spark in his green eyes. "Yeah, he wants her to become a bird you know." Nightwing looked at his best mate, trying and failing to remember the last time they had spoken to each other like this, ever since the whole Reach fiasco and Wally nearly dying understandably his two friends were just enjoying being with each other again. "You don't say? She'd make a good addition no denying that, you think Bats will allow it?" He shrugged, the fact that Batman had proposed the idea of Rose joining the team to the League, Nightwing would have thought – seeing as she didn't have a direct mentor – Batman would have been more than happy taking her in, it wasn't like he'd see her often anyway, couple of times a week, if that, training her would be put down to the rest of the bat-family, and they'd be happy to do it. "I don't see why not, it's not like she'll be any trouble." Finished with the topic Wally looked at him, "Hey man, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on something it's, it's to do with Arty." He raised an eyebrow, "Sure, what is…?"

Wally shook his head, "No man not here, another time away from… hey we could go grab a couple of beers or something." Nightwing, who had a sneaking suspicion he knew what his friend wanted to talk about, agreed, "Can't do it now though, Babs and I are grabbing a coffee, you could join us if you like, she won't mind, Babs and Arty get on like a house on fire."

"Yeah alright, double date, cool." Wally smiled knowing that the term 'date' would annoy his friend; he wasn't the only person that could be a troll. "Dude, it's not a date." Nightwing said hotly, "Whatever you say man." The two went to grab Barbra and Artemis before they got too involved with the party talk, a flush of red still apparent on the Birds face.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"Thanks for getting me out of there Robin."

"Ah don't mention it, it was for me benefit as much as it as yours, I hate it when they get all girly, it's frightening – especially Batgirl."

She laughed at that, they were walking along the beach watching the choppy November waves crash upon the rocks near the shore line, he glanced at her sideways, in preparation for her training session – not that she really needed one – with Black Canary Rose had hurriedly put her hair up in a ponytail, he wasn't sure which style he preferred, up or down, he supposed up because that gave the air that she was strong and ready for action, and yet when it was down, it showed who she really was, gentle and kind, he'd only just woken up earlier that same day and yet he felt that he had known her for weeks, possibly years.

"Thought of a name yet?" She shook her head, looking directly at him.

"Haven't really got around to it, I don't know, it's not like I'm anyone's partner." She looked over the beach.

"You're my partner." He said teasingly, her eyes lit up at this and he couldn't help but smile.

"Well then, between you and Canary, I'll be practically invincible."

"Canary's a great mentor, not that she has a protégé or anything, she sort of teaches us all you know? You'll learn so much from her."

"I'm really looking forward to this whole thing Robin, it's going to be great." She looked back up to the mountain, taking in its sheer size, he looked at her debating whether to take her hand or not, he decided against it, he didn't want to scare her off, "Yeah, yeah it is."


	6. The Liar Within

Why hello my readers, how are we today? So here's chapter six for your entertainment, hope you enjoy. Please read and review, thanks to WonderingSnow and now PokerFaceLovesJaime for sticking around, even if one of you was having computer problems :D

* * *

Roses Have Thorns – Chapter 6

The Liar Within

* * *

The League gathered around the table looking at the robot, dead on the table. Red Tornado had finished analysing it and deeming it safe, contacted the League. "Wow," Flash whistled lowly, "She really did a number on that thing." Again Rose's abilities were brought to light as they took in the dents and welts administered mainly to the machines upper torso and back of its head, "Indeed." Supplied Tornado "However, the outer damage is not what I wish to draw attention to, but the internal hard drive." A screen flashed up, showing the data code that controlled the robot, to the inexperienced members of the league this meant nothing, but Batman, Nightwing – even though not a member of the league had been allowed to see what information the robot head as it concerned his team – and Batgirl all were intrigued by the information displayed.

"Someone doesn't want us to know who sent you." Said Batgirl addressing the robot on the table. She looked up at the screen again and then to everyone else in the room, "Someone's wiped great big chunks of data from this guy's hard drive, literally masses." Everyone watched as the three seemingly went into Bat-mode, concentrating hard on the information left for them to dissect, it was intriguing "Whoever it was has money to burn, as well as brains." Commented Nightwing. "Agreed, leading me to wonder whether a partnership is out of the question." Concluded Batman. Before anyone could comment however there was a buzzing, whirring noise, the screen holding the remaining data went fuzzy before blacking out, little puffs of smoke emanating from the inserted disc drive.

"They must highly wish to stay anonymous; it seems the drive had a self-destruct mechanism." Came the robotic voice of Tornado, pulling the disc from the computer slot everyone could see the disc was black and withered smelling of burnt plastic and melted metal. "Well hell, there does the only lead." Everyone seemed just as ticked off as Green Arrow, "Maybe not, Batgirl help me with this, there'll have to be some type of trademark inside this thing to indicate where or at the very least who made it." He waited for Batgirl before Nightwing began to pull the front of the metal armour off. "Oh my god." It was Batgirl and before any of them could do anything Superman stumbled backwards, leaning against the wall, "Give use two seconds Superman." Nightwing looked over at the older man before looking back inside, underneath the kryptonite there was a symbol, Batgirl took a picture with wrist computer before finally closing the front back over. The colour slowly returning to Superman's cheeks as he was supported by Plastic man. "Well," Superman cleared his throat as he stepped away from the wall and Plastic Man's grip, "I think it's safe to assume, Lex Luthor is involved." Everyone agreed as Batgirl put the picture up on another screen, "But who the hell is his partner?" She questioned, everyone looked up at the picture clearly depicting a three knives set in a triangle with a fourth on stabbed through a bleeding heart in the middle, with what looked like mist sent around the whole thing. No one had the answer.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

She wasn't allowed back out of the mountain to help the team fight until she at least came up with a name, once she had a name she'd been told, then a costume could be made. The only problem was she was finding it really difficult to come up with a name, birds where generally gentle creatures – she was anything but, if only they knew the truth - Robin had said he'd train her, so did that mean she had to be a bird? Would she become members of the Bat-family, or would Black Canary want to be her mentor? She was alone; the team had gone out on an undercover thing and wouldn't be back until later that night. She had nothing to do; she promised her monster of a father that she'd be in touch. She didn't want to, but she knew she must, if she was going to do this then she'd have to leave the mountain and just be back before everyone returned.

The Zeta tubes announced her departure into Downtown Gotham, she wandered around until she found the alley she was looking for, there was a loose brick and she moved it aside to reveal a key pad, tapping in a code she looked inside as a hatch opened, she didn't bother wasting time by climbing down the ladder one by one – she just slide down, knowing that if she was late she'd be dead for sure, she walked through the dimly lit tunnels until she saw a door she recognised, all the while hating herself. She slipped in and was out again within moments, only now the shorts, tee-shirt and hoddie wear gone, instead replaced with a skin tight black suit and military boots complete with two sword seethes strapped to her back, her raven hair pulled up into a skull tight ponytail making her features sharper and more fierce looking, just the way he liked it.

She plastered an indifferent look on her hollow face, all feelings of guilt, self-hatred and loathing towards both her and her father buried safely away. She was quick to enter the main underground building. She felt the guards stand to attention as she pressed on through the endless maze of corridors, choosing to look straight on instead acknowledging them or the countless amount of cameras following her every move. She came to a stop as she registered the set of heavy double doors before her, she stood, hands behind her back waiting to be allowed inside, as they opened with a creek she banished the last thoughts of resentment away. She walked into the centre of the room, as she looked around – her eyes already used to the dark – she registered that there were no guards lining the walls, she prepared herself for the potential beating that was about to rain down upon her and sure enough…

She drew one of her swords just in time to stop a fist flying straight into her face, the last thing she wanted was visible damage, he kicked her right heel from underneath her with such force so that even in military boots she felt it twist painfully, she did not however allow any pain to show, any weakness and she would be punished – this was considered light. Her right leg momentarily up in the air as a form of relief she pivoted all of her weight onto her left leg and dived smoothly into a sideways roll to avoid the staff that would, by the force of which it hit the ground been likely to have smashed her skull open. She could never do anything to level him, even with her years of training and multiple defeated rivals; she knew she would never be able to defeat him. As she stood she took no time in spinning around and sinking the pointed metal into his staff, and with that she knew that he would be satisfied and leave her be for the moment, that was until next time.

"In your time away you have not trained."

In the week she had been away she had indeed trained, just perhaps not to what he would deem to be at a satisfactory level. She did not bother to mention this however; he did not appreciate long winded answers.

"No, no I haven't." She had made a mistake, one that she would get punished for, one she couldn't correct until he brought it to attention, she braced herself waiting for the inevitable.

"No I haven't what?"

"No I haven't… Master." She managed through gritted teeth. The reluctance did not go unnoticed and there was a sharp cracking sound as his palm made fast and hard contact with the bare flesh upon her face, the stinging sensation left by the impact bringing tears to her eyes, but she refused to let them over flow.

"It seems in our time apart – brief though it has been – you have allowed yourself to… relax in terms of discipline. Need I remind you that even though I am not there I expect you to follow my orders to the letter?"

"No master, there is no need to remind me, I apologise for my lapse in behaviour."

"Good." There was a pause filled with the buzz of a light bulb in one of the corners to my right. "The diversion worked well, the robot was taken into League headquarters and has been examined, as you know fake information was placed within its hard drive allowing the League to follow nothing more than a red herring, by the time they realise the truth it will be too late for even them to fix." She dared not interrupt him while he was in the middle of his monologue, she stood stock still focusing on a spot on the wall and working herself into a hypnotic state meaning that her body didn't even flinch as he walked back and forwards in front of her.

"The kryptonite will allow them to think that Luthor is devising a new plot, there is nothing to lead them back to us, nothing." Nothing except her hint burned into the metal hidden beneath the kryptonite she thought, "You will take this and keep me informed of the children's movements, while I break down the Justice League you must distract there dear sidekicks." She nodded as she was passed a small communicative device, "Do whatever is required of you, do not fail me, that is all, dismissed." She nodded once again, turned and left the room, traipsing once again through the endless corridors, keeping a slow pace as not to alert the guards and cameras. She got to the door and slipped back inside, reappearing again in moments back in her civilian clothing. She practically flew up the ladder, bursting through the trap door, not even waiting for it to close before she was running out of the alley and as far away from that man as possible.

"Street kid, ha." She laughed bitterly, she wished right then that she was indeed a street kid, at least then if she was involved in crime it would be things like petty theft, stealing the bare minimum she needed in order to survive, but the truth was much worse, the man she worked for, her father, was Deathstroke, also known as Slade Wilson, and she, his illegitimate daughter was forced to do whatever he asked, so when she was given the chance to leave, even if it was to spy on and distract Young Justice she took it in a heartbeat.

The Zeta tube announced her arrival, no one was back yet, before doing anything she ran to her room and hide the communicator underneath her set of draws, where it would stay, she refused to use it on them, refused to spy on her new friends, on Robin, such kindness she had never known and even if it meant that she was killed for betraying him then so be it, she didn't want this anymore, didn't want to lie and cheat and kill in order to survive, they thought they knew her, but they knew nothing. The truth was she hated her very being. If only they knew… maybe they should…

They had to know. She finally decided as she stood under the shower the hot water scalding her pale skin.

They'd hate her, they'd cast her out but so what? It was nothing more than she deserved, she'd tell them, but when? Tomorrow, she'd tell them tomorrow no matter what, tell the league that she was a monster, make sure that even though they knew the truth, they knew the whole truth that she loved them for taking her in but she just wasn't good enough for any of them. Tomorrow she repeated mentally.

She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror as she got out of the shower, saw the angry red mark three times the size of her own hand, a couple of tears fell. NO! She gripped the sides of her head and slipped down onto the cool tiled floor. She was ugly when she cried, she was weak and she hated that. What was she going to do? She got up, heading for Wonder Girl's room, she knew none of the team's real names and given the circumstances she would never want to, she grabbed her makeup bag, knowing she had to conceal the mark, and conceal it she did. She then headed back to her own room, grabbing a pair of skinny jeans Batgirl had brought over for her a couple of days ago and ramming them on, followed by a vest top, one of Artemis's she believed, completing the outfit with an over baggie jumper that Robin had given her, she felt so warm in it and it smelt like him too.

As she lay there she began to think of names of the Bird she could have become, listing her traits and comparing them to that of birds. Wasn't there a bird that took small animals and impaled them on pikes before eating them? Yep, what were they called again? Shrike's? Yeah that was it; she was a Shrike, a tiny bird that stabbed all her friends in the back. Great, everyone would think she chose it because she was close to Canary, because she was small and powerful, but she'd no it was because she was a bad person a very bad person.

She heard the others return and walked out to greet them, plastering a big false smile on her face.


	7. Truths

Just like to say it sucks when you have insomnia – I WANT TO SLEEP DAMN IT! Stupid A-levels! But because of that this is the longest chapter for the story so far – yay!

Heads up for this chapter, there's some heavy stuff going down so I felt the need to break it up with some fluff. Also Zatanna's spell is – 'Make Rose Wilson truthfully divulge everything.' - enjoy

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only the plot and a few other goodies :)

* * *

Roses Have Thorns - Chapter 7

Truths

* * *

They got back and she was already waiting for them, in skinny jeans and what's more his jumper, which completely swamped her, a big smile plastered on her face.

"So hey guys." She chirped, "How's it going?" They all replied accordingly before drifting off to do their own thing, most likely sleep. It was just her and him, she walked up and hugged him and he hugged her back, "Hey," he greeted, "haven't seen you all day!" She laughed at that, pulling away and looking at him, most likely inspecting him for injury's, when she was happy she had located none she pulled away.

"Yeah, you've been gone for ages!" He loved the way she drew out the last word, twisting it around her mouth. They began to walk, not really focusing on a destination, just wanting to catch up, she'd been with them for a week, and it had been the best week. "So… what you been up to?" She shrugged nonchalantly for a second her face looked sad, dejected. He decided it must have been the corridors light playing tricks, for it wasn't even there for a second before her face light up brightly. "Guess what?" She gushed; he shushed her, reminding her that her team mates were getting ready to go to bed. She giggled before apologising. "I-I've come up with a name." His eyes widened under his now itchy mask, the sleep that had been slowly creeping into the corner of his vision suddenly became non-existent. "What? Tell me!" She repeated his own words telling him to quieten up. "I-I was thinking maybe the name Shrike?" He didn't say anything, only making a circular hand gesture asking her to continue. "I mean BC and the Bat-family have offered to take me in and a Shrike is a type of bird," she ticked the category off on her outstretched finger, "Shrike's are strong despite their size, and you guys kept on saying how impressed you were when I lasted that long against Canary." She grinned as I nodded, "And finally, a Shrike is loud, now I'm not saying I'm as loud as BC with her Canary cry – quite the opposite in fact, it's because I'm quiet I think my alter-ego should be as loud as possible, you know?" He looked at her for a moment, a smile spread across his face. She was really happy. So he was happy.

"I can't wait to tell Batman, I can't wait until I get to make the suit!" They were outside her bedroom door, "Well night Rose, or is it Shrike?" She went to reply but he stopped her with a shake of the head, "It really doesn't matter, I'll see you tomorrow." He waited for her to say goodnight and enter her room before making the way to his own. He walked slowly even though he really wanted to sleep, he was too buzzed now. Shrike. It really suited her. He needed to sleep he thought. Batman would want a debriefing in the morning and just because they had been on a late night mission would not excuse lateness.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

It was getting on to midnight and either of them had mentioned the completely blatant reason for Wally asking Dick to grab a beer with him. He didn't even know why his friend was drinking, with his high metabolism Wally had to drink absolutely tones to get wasted. It was just the guy thing to do he concluded. "So," he said in an attempt to break the ice.

"So," Wally repeated.

"Look man; just say what you've got to say."

He looked sheepish, words failing him, they had spoken all night non-stop, about sports, about the team, about Stanford, about everything Dick knew, except the reasons for which they were there, girls. "I-I," he stopped, if Dick hadn't have known this was such a serious subject, he would be laughing at his friend right now. But he did, and it was. He slowed down which helped, taking a deep breath, "I was going to ask Artemis to marry me." A broad grin split across Dick's face, he could feel it, practically ear to ear.

"Do it."

"You think?"

"Did you seriously just ask me that? Dude you're crazy for her, and she's head over heels for you, you're each other's opposite, in that situation one of two thinks happen, either the couple involved hate each other, which, by the way you've both already done. Or you're just complete when you're with each other – which you are."

Wally thought about it for a moment, Dick could practically see the cogs slip into place, a grin equally, if not bigger than Dick's covered his face. "Thanks man!" He couldn't help it; a trollish face replaced the grin. "Tell me you've got the ring then." He nodded. "Well come on then, they'll be back soon." And indeed the girls would be back soon they said they'd be back around twelve, needing no further persuasion his friend ran upstairs to the bedroom by the sound of it. Running back down in not even seconds.

He opened the box, "Dude can I just point out that it's kinda bad that you're seeing the ring before her." Dick scoffed, "Oh please, that's like the best man's job description, to make sure you get everything right." He paused for a moment, realising what he had just said, "I mean if you wanted me to be the best-" Wally clapped him on the shoulder, "There was never any other choice man." They laughed getting over the awkward moment, "So, what do you think?" Wally popped open the box to reveal a silver banned engagement ring, with radiant cut diamond – the front part of the ring either side of the inset stone was delicately twisted, Dick whistled lowly, not to flashy, but it would defiantly make a statement. "And look at this," Wally removed the ring from the box, tipping it slightly between his fingers to reveal an engraving on the inside of the band, in swirly writing it read that one word that Kent Nelson had trusted Wally with all those years ago. Spitfire.

"My god Wally, she is going to love it."

"You think?"

"Dude, I love it! So of course she will!"

The speedster grinned again. "That's what I –" But he was cut off by the sudden sound of two very giggly girls, walking up the steps to the apartment. "Run Wally!" He didn't need to tell his friend twice, he was gone with the ring and back again before the front door even opened, both of them dived for the couch.

The door opened to reveal both Artemis and Babs, as Babs finished off a punch line to a corny joke, it didn't matter however, because it looked like both parties had had their fair share of wine.

"Hey you two." Greeted Babs, waving happily.

"Hello boys." Artemis had an air of chalantness about her, Dick was impressed.

"So guys, what have you two been up to then?" Questioned Babs under a keen eye.

Both of them looked at each other before turning back to the girls with oh so sickly sweet smiles, "Nothing." They chorused.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"Morning!" Bart jumped Jamie as he exited his bedroom.

"Gahhh! Ese, to loud, use your indoor voice please!"

"Awe wow, sorry Blue, I'm just really excited, apparently while we were away yesterday on that mission, turns out Rose went all crafty on us and now she has an alter-ego." Despite it being six-thirty in the morning, Jamie started to feel a shot of adrenaline.

"Finally, it's about time, she needs to get out there and… well just be her."

"Couldn't have said it better myself Blue. She's in the kitchen, come on!"

The young speedster dragged his slow companion over towards the kitchen area once they had left the corridor. Hell bent on congratulating Rose, but she was no longer there.

"Awe man must have just missed her, must be getting dressed. Oh well, we'll catch her in a bit, what you having Blue?"

Beast-boy entered at that moment, rubbing his eyes, "What's all the yelling about?"

Jamie didn't say a word but instead let his friend relay the information to the younger on the three while he flipped pancakes, the stake getting higher and higher. One BB was up to speed, he said, "This is gunna be so cool!"

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

Impulse had just seen her in the kitchen; she had only just managed to hide her face in time. There was a knock on the door.

"Rose it's Batgirl, can I come in?" No! No she couldn't in, her face was still blotchy and swollen and black, blacker than it had been yesterday, she didn't think make-up was going to cover this. What was she going to do? Deciding that she couldn't hide anymore, she opened the door. Batgirl gasped at the sight of her face, the beginning of the end she thought. Batgirl caught her face in her hands? "Rose, what happened to you?" She gently touched her cheek, inspecting the damage. She felt herself begin to shake, she felt as though she was going to be sick, tears rolled down her eyes, at that moment she wasn't a spy working for the enemy, she was girl in need of comfort.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"So you confess to everything?"

"Yes."

"You used technology from inside the building to pass information to an outside partner?"

"Yes."

"We're done here."

"No wait, you can't."

"Professor Ivo, you will be taken back to Belle Reve to continue rehabilitation."

Zatanna Zatara walked out of the room to find three women, two of her closest friends and a girl she hoped to be getting to know in greater detail waiting for her. "Hey guys, what can I do for you?" Batgirl walked forward, passing Artemis who had a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Zee, hate to ask this of you but we need a couple of favours."

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"And you never meant to hurt anyone?" Zatanna Questioned.

"No, that was never my intention, I was given the assignment and I saw it as a way to escape. I knew though that I couldn't plan my escape until I was away from him, his has eyes everywhere, I knew the only place I would be safe was in the mountain at the very least. I planned on leaving that night one I was in. But Robin, I had to make sure he was OK." Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes.

"And what happened to your face Rose?" She wanted the League to know Rose was the victim in all of this.

"I-I went back, he already has enough information to damage the League and he threatened to use it against them if I didn't. I went back and he, he's brutal. He said even though I had only been gone a week, I'd gotten soft, and he struck me when I didn't address him properly." She physically flinched at the memory.

"You never wanted this did you?" This time it was Artemis, her voice strained, the girls story bringing back aspects of her own.

"No, but after my mother died, he was informed of my existence and he said that I had to serve him because he's my father, I had to be loyal to him, no matter what. I've had to hurt people, but I've never gone as far as to kill, I never could, just the look on their faces… it ripped my heart out every time."

"What is Deathstroke planning to do with the information he already has?" Batgirl asked the vital question.

"I don't know what he was planning to do, he never trusted me enough to tell me the whole plan, all I know is that he's partnered up with Lex Luthor, and that he was meant to act as a red herring. While the robot was being made though I snuck in and burned a symbol into the metal work covering it back over with the kryptonite once I was done."

"What was the symbol of Rose?" Zatanna went to take Rose's hand, she drew away.

"I knew who my father was before I ever met him, mother used to tell me awful stories about the things he did. The symbol was a family crest – not an official one, but one that my mother designed, three daggers in a triangle formation with a heart at the centre with a fourth dagger stabbing it. I wanted you to find it, to try and link it back to him somehow; I just hadn't gotten that far in thinking yet."

"What will he do if he finds out what you've done?" Although Artemis was pretty sure she know the answer.

"Kill me; he does not take kindly to betrayal. I'm sorry." The young girl choked out.

"Pots gnikam esoR nosliW yllufhturt egluvid gnihtyreve." Zatanna sighed.

Rose sighed and placing her head in her arms began to cry, repeating that she was sorry over and over.

Zatanna looked up to the camera in the ceiling's corner the live feed going straight to the Justice League Tower and the Mountain.

The men of the Justice League had grim faces on them, but none of them due to the threat that could have been posed, instead at the fact that Deathstroke had willingly attempted to twist his daughter's life. Had she been any younger when her mother died, she might not have been able to tell the difference between right and wrong and this could have all played out differently.

The women held different faces, Wonder Women was the only angry person in the room, aside from maybe Batman, but no one could tell. Black Canary was visibly crying, distort by the day's events.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Flash.

"Her case is no different from Artemis's, an evil father, unstable background, and yet, she did the right thing. She told us, she had no intention of betraying us, you all saw that. We give her a chance, we save her, just like we saved Artemis." Spoke Green Arrow, BC walked forward and clung to him, as he supported her. Black Canary never needed supporting.

"Agreed." She murmured. No one objected to the idea, all raising their hands and agreeing. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

The team watched the monitor with their young friend on it, pouring her heart out due to Zatanna's truth spell, although Robin was convinced she wouldn't have needed it. She had willingly come forward with the confession, he was there in the living room with her when Batgirl was organising a meeting with Zee and Artemis as well as contacting the League, all the team were. None of them could hope to understand what she had been through, physically and mentally prior to joining the team, not to mention the torment of carrying around such a lie, it would have eaten her alive. And yet she still told them everything, even though it meant putting her life at risk. That's how much they all meant to her, that's how much she cared.

"I forgive her." He said to the room at large, "Always."

"Damn right." Yelled Impulse, wedged in between BB and Blue, both of whom were nodding their heads in agreement.

He didn't care what Superboy, lagoon boy or even miss M had to say. But it turned out they agreed too. "She didn't do wrong by us, and she had no intention too." Clarified M'gaan.

"I just want to hug her!" Gushed Cassie.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

In the surveillance room in the tower, Rose Wilson had no idea what these people thought of her, Batgirl, Artemis and Zatanna had left her to go and talk to the League, all she could do was wait for the verdict and hoped that when the tears stopped they wouldn't hate her.


	8. Shriek Begins

Can I just apologies on this being late? I am so sorry, upcoming exam season – need to revise. Everything's sorting itself out now though… hopefully :)

As this chapter is up a week late, I'll be posting another hopefully tomorrow for your entertainment. Enjoy reading this on for the meantime though.

Disclaimer – How many times do I have to tell the internet? I own nothing only the plot!

* * *

Roses Have Thorns – Chapter 8

Shriek Begins

* * *

They hated her. Plain and simple. They would disregard her. Throw her out. Leave her to deal with a monster of a father. Nothing more than she deserved. Why she thought she would be able to do this in the first place was a question that she found herself coming back to. A headache was forming due to the amount of sobbing and tears, she'd had a near enough constant headache since her mother died, since she had to live with _him_. It was now she realised that in their return that she hadn't suffered from their presence at all during her time on the team. A fact that made her head throb harder, her thoughts coming full circle back to the fact the team hated her.

She sighed heavily, all her tears spent, her throat dry and sore. She wrapped her legs around the metal legs of the chair, pulling herself closer into the table, wanting nothing more than for the floor to devour her whole, to consume her entirely. Arms wrapped around her head resting on the table she swayed it from side to side, willing the pain to go away, or for the very least a distraction.

The door to the interrogation room opened and one came in the form of Robin. She didn't raise her head from the table, but she recognised his quick flighty steps, mimicking the footfall of his name sake. The chair on the opposite side of the table was dragged out slowly. He sat down and waited. She didn't want to look up. She didn't want to. He would just tell her how much he despised her. They didn't need eye contact for that. Nothing came. She looked up.

He was looking at her, she raised her head but lowered her eyes, showing acknowledgement. He was silent for a long while and then, "Why?" One of the many questions she knew was going to be repeated before she was asked to leave. "It's what I was trained to do." If people were going to hate her then she might as well try and remove herself emotionally. A technique she often used in the presence of her father. "Not what I meant. I mean why did you tell us the truth? And only a week in at that?" She looked at him for the first time. Honesty. They all deserved that much. "Because I love you. All of you. You're the first family I've had since my mother died. I wasn't planning on staying, I was going to run. You were all so nice though. I stuck around. The training, the stories, the people. Oh god you people. You're all so interesting." She laughed here, she couldn't help it. Imagining them getting up to all sorts, "Never the same day twice."

"Not many people would defy their fathers like that. I know I wouldn't."

"He was never my father. It just took countless broken bones and endless betrayals to realise it."

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

Bart shook his molecules, touching the fabric momentarily allowing a pulse of lightening to hit it. Everyone "Ooed" and "Ahhed" as sparks flew, when the dust finally settled they all revelled in their handiwork. "Proud." Stated Gar.

"Very." Concluded Jamie looking at Bart.

"And you're sure there's nothing else we can do?" Cassie gestured towards herself and M'gann who was with the group.

"Thanks Cas, but no thanks." She smiled, either way this was still awesome! Recognising Robin and Nightwing the Zeta Tube allowed them entry. The teens turned to see their friends enter. "It's finished?" Asked Tim, he was eager to get everything ready. Bart nodded, handing over everything that had been on the table a few seconds prior. "I can't wait to –" Cassie was cut off by the voice of Batman, his gravelly voice submersing the cave, "Team report to the mission room." They followed each other into the room, not wanting to make the Bat angry. As Tim was about to cross the thresh hold into the room an arm blocked his way.

"You are to stay here, you're services are required in a different aspect." Batman looked down at him waiting for conformation that he had heard. He silently nodded. He watched by the door as the team were given their assignment, some undercover snatch and grab number in France, apparently Batgirl was meeting them there and Nightwing would also be going. Rather annoyed that the two other members of the Bat family were going and not him he wondered why he must stay behind. "Careful you lot; especially if Nightwing's flying the bio-ship." They laughed as Nightwing shot him a mock look of hurt before leaving for the ship.

He turned to ask Batman why he had to stay behind, only to find that he was no longer in the room, he left just in time to hear the Zeta Tubes signal his departure but signal the arrival of something else. Tim looked down at the material in his hand, finally putting two and two together. He met Rose as she stepped cautionary into the living room. Her head hung low allowing her black silky hair to frame and over her face. She walked quickly, obviously wishing not to be seen, completely missing his presence. "Hey stranger." He watches as she stiffens and whirls around, she relaxed the set of her shoulders, but only slightly. She didn't say anything, but kept on walking. "What are you -?" She sat down on one of the green sofas, sat right on the very edge of one of the cushions, looking like she was about to run any second, "I'm only here because Flash said the League took a vote, he told me that I was to come here and wait for… something." Unseen by her his eyes glinted playfully behind his mask, "What if I told you I knew what that something was?" She turned to look at him, "You do? What is it?" He extended his arm, revealing the fabric, he gestured for her to take it.

Rather hesitantly she got up and walked towards him, fingers outstretched. She took the suit and held it up to herself. It was an all in one body suit, not quiet spandex, but still durable. The main body of the suit was grey around the neck line however were flecks of black and purest white, like the actual body of the Shriek bird, "Oh my god!" He reached into one of his many pockets and extracted the matching gloves he had placed in there for earlier safe keeping. These were mostly jet black bar the armhole of the fabric, designed to cut off at smooth long triangles the white ends of the gloves gave the impression of white tipped wings, the mask and boots – when he finally gave them to her – would show the same effect as the gloves . "The League and the Team have given you a second chance; we all really appreciate you telling us the truth. Now you can forget all about Slade and what he's put you through, you have a family here that loves you – we just want you to be happy." When she didn't say anything he was afraid he had overstepped the mark, when she finally looked up she had tears in her eyes, "After everything I could have done… Thank you!" She launched herself at him; he staggered slightly on impact but didn't fall as he returned the embrace.

He laughed happy that she was happy, "You're welcome; now let's suit you up so I can show you your new toys."

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"…And then you have the Batarang's of course…" Robin was in the process of showing her the contents of her very own belt, grappling hooks, a tiny respirator, smoke bombs for a quick getaway, although by far her favourite so far were the Batarang's. There were many things she had hated about her father's choice of upbringing; there was one moment she would always remember though however. The day he taught her how to use a blade, for the first time since she had been forced to join him she remembered, she had the sense that she could actually beat him with the sword if she tried really hard. She could make her escape, as for once he lay on the floor, his body broken instead of hers. The Batarang's reminded her of tiny blades, powerful and deadly, although of course she would never use them to kill.

She snapped out of it as Robin made to place the belt around her waist, it clicked into place and his hand lingered for a fraction of a second on the buckle, they caught each other's eyes, both hidden behind masks. That didn't stop the red heat creeping onto his cheeks as she felt her own face flush. In her new boots she was nearly as tall as him; she only had to look up a little bit, gravity took over, two magnets attracting, closer and closer until their faces were nearly touching and then, "Looks like you've got everything you need." He cleared his throat and pulled away at the same moment she did. "Looks like it." She gave a weak smile trying to disguise the hurt that she was feeling; she wondered why he had pulled away.

"So," He drew out the word, searching for a distraction, "The team are all in France right now, we've got the cave to ourselves," She felt a wicked smile cross her face, his eyes widening as he realised what he had just said, "Oh my god! Not what I meant Rose! Uh, what I meant to say was, we could do anything you wanted. Anything at all." She laughed slightly at his innocence, she had known how he had meant it, "Don't worry, I knew what you meant." He seemed to visibly relax, "Anything." He repeated.

She tilted her head to the side slightly in thought, "If we could do anything… can you help me bring down Slade's evil plot? I mean I don't quite know all the details, but I know that robot was a distraction and I know that he's teamed up with Lex Corp, who has a history of working with Cadmus. We could bring them all down in one big swoop. If you wanted." It was his time to smile, "Rose, as a bird, nothing would please me more."

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

Slade sat in the dark room, guards once again lining the walls, the anger in the room could have been cut with a knife. She was late with her report, over an hour, he had expected to walk into a room with a lit up monitor, announcing she had information for him. There was nothing.

He didn't need information on the brats for his plan to succeed, however it would make things easier, so the fact that he didn't have any – not even their names – made him very angry. He got up and paced the room, he felt the guard's shift slightly under his prowl, they were scared, any fool could see that. They were scared of his power during one of his rages, they wanted rage, he'd give them rage, he yelled and ran at an unsuspecting guard, moments later he stepped back as the body fell to the floor neck almost twisted at a three hundred and sixty degree angle. Everyone in the room dared not breathe as the man's body heat seeped from him, a fate worse than that awaited his daughter if she kept him waiting much longer. And if for some reason she felt the need to go and betray him it wasn't just her life on the line, but all the lives of those troublesome teens as well. No, she had better not keep him waiting any longer.


	9. Birthday Surprises

So here it is that second chapter I promised :) Enjoy and please review!

I OWN NOTHING – that's my disclaimer.

* * *

Roses Have Thorns – Chapter 9

Birthday Surprise

* * *

She held her hand to her mouth as ate the bacon sandwich Bart had made her, "This is great Bart, thanks." He shrugged and continued to eat his own, "Least I could do, it is your birthday after all." She couldn't believe she had been here for two weeks, and she had been Shriek for almost a week, which was incredible, they'd been lucky, the guys had told her, one mission in four days was rare but it meant they could relax and be themselves a little bit more. In fact the day after she put on the mask with the help of Robin – after the team were rested from their mission from Paris – they had called her in and they all sat and watched a movie, she thought it was Iron Man or something, she couldn't really remember as the movie soon became background noise to the team telling her their names. Blue Beetle became Jamie, Wonder Girl, Cassie and Beast Boy she was delighted discover was called Garfield. Robin still remained anonymous to her, not that she minded, she didn't mind if he never told her.

A green butterfly fluttered towards her to land on her shoulder, she laughed as it flew off and morphed into the familiar face of Gar. He yawned openly, rubbing his eyes; she saw why Megan took him in as a brother, so cute. "Morning BB." He grabbed one of the bacon sandwiches, "Hey you, happy fourteenth! Have something for you!" Her eyes widened as he presented her with a tiny plastic card, "What is it?" Bart and Gar looked at each other, "Think of it as a joint gift from the guys, it's a Sim card and it goes in this." Bart pulled out a slim object with a tiny bow on it, she realised it was a phone, a smart phone. Her mouth hung open, she had never had a phone in her life, and now her friends had bought her one? "Oh my god! Thank you guys! Where are Jamie and Robin?" She had given up arguing with them about buying her material things, they wouldn't listen. Beast Boy sighed, "Blue's still in bed and Robin's still not back from patrolling with the Bat." She nodded in understanding, she'd see Robin later anyway and she didn't wish to disturb Jamie. She stood up and hugged the two boys before inserting the Sim into the phone and walked towards the training room where she knew she'd find Cassie and Karen, otherwise known as Bumblebee.

"Morning Birthday girl!" Karen twisted in Cassie's strong grip, shrinking and flying upwards, "Hey," Cassie yelled in mock anger, "No powers!" Karen came to flit next to her, landing lightly and hugging her. "You got the phone?" She knew? Of course she knew. "Of course and it's amazing thank you!" after taking a long drag from her water bottle Cassie walked over, "Oh no, that's not the present from the girls, and it's not solely from the guys either – their mentors chipped in." The two grinned knowingly, "You want the girls present, you're going to have to leave the mountain, for the day, with us."

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

They had been walking around for the past three and a half hours around the biggest complex she'd ever seen in her life, the mall had so many shops, all of which were her present, well, not the actual shops, but their contents. Turns out the girls idea of a present was a lot of money to be turned into a completely new wardrobe – on the one condition of Black Canary that Rose stick to bright colours as she and the rest of the women agreed that they stopped her looking so pale. All the girls had chipped in, Cassie, Karen, Megan, Zatanna, Artemis, Batgirl as well as Dinah. When she had been told the amount that had been set aside for her she was fighting the desire to laugh and cry, she'd never had money before.

So her she was now sat at a coffee table looking over her purchases, three sets of pyjama's, a sweats and tee combo for training, four pairs of jeans – red, light blue, tan and green. Shoes, a pair of shin length tan heels, a couple of pairs of neutral coloured pumps, trainers and to her reluctance, a tiny pair of black heels. So many tops, seriously, like how many tops did she need? She was so grateful for it all, "Hey you, here you go." She looked up from all of her bags to be greeted with a Starbucks coffee cup, attached to the hand of Artemis. She sat opposite as Rose lowered all the bags to the floor, "Oh hey Artemis, thanks." She smiled. "You alright?" she nodded, puffing out a load of air from her cheeks, "Shopping not your thing huh?" They both took sips of their coffee in sink watching as Zatanna, Karen and Cassie paid for their drinks. "No its – " There was a small pinging noise, "Rose," grinned Artemis, "your phone…" She spluttered on her drink slightly, she kept forgetting she had a phone, fishing in her pocket for the slim device already preloaded with all of her friends and teammates contacts. Robin's logo flashed brightly on the screen, popping up with a message.

"Enjoying your shopping trip?" A smiley following the question. Her fingers brushed the interactive key pad.

"I love the fact they've done this for me! It'll be good when I can come home though." A few seconds of seconds in which she could see he was typing.

"Tell them when they're ready, you can." She sent him back a smiley with her word of thanks.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

Rose hugged all of them repeatedly as they arrived to the mountain. "I can't wait to put down these bags! Urgh, my arms!" They laughed at her inexperience. She had had such a good day, she even had a substantial amount of money left which Batgirl said she'd help her to put it into a bank account at some point tomorrow. "Guys?" She turned to see that the girls were gone, walking into the living area and flicking on the light. "SURPRISE!" She staggered back with her multiple bags as she took in the sight of the room. Banners and balloons and music drifting from the speakers. "GUYS! OH MY GOD!" They all laughed as Cassie and Megs relieved her of her bags, placing them in a corner somewhere as she was dragged to the centre of the room by Gar where she found Robin talking to Nightwing and Wally.

"Happy Bday Shriek!" Wally high fived her before going to meet Artemis , Rose greeted Nightwing they sparked up a conversation about their day, Nightwing was highly amused that she had had to endure a day at the mall with the girls, 'death by gossip' he had said before wishing her well and going to no doubt flirt with Batgirl. "So hey you." This had been the first chance she had gotten to speak with him properly since the day she received her mask, just thinking of it made her chest want to burst. "Hey, happy birthday." His voice was quiet, soft. She knew that this wasn't normal Birdy behaviour; Birds she had learned could be quiet and broody but not quiet in a shy way. Maybe he was embarrassed about the whole almost kissing thing, "Hey Robin…" She wanted to him to know that what had happened wasn't an issue but, "I've bought you something. F-for your birthday I mean." She was taken aback, "Oh, oh you didn't have to do that, really." She had just assumed that he had chipped in with her phone like the rest of the guys. Even in the costume she could see his blush creep onto his skin, "I wanted to though… come on," He began to pull her by the hand out of the door as she went to protest, not wanting to leave her guests, "Don't worry, they won't mind."

Artemis noticed Tim take Rose by the hand and remove her from the room; she had a sneaking suspicion that the beach was their final destination. Rose had told her that Tim and her had had a heart to heart with her walking along the sand when she first arrived, no doubt the little Romeo wanted to recreate the scene. He really was a miniature version of Dick, it was hard to believe sometimes that the two were only related by adoption and not blood. She nudged her boyfriend gently in the ribs, not wishing to cause a commotion; this of cause also caught the attention of their friends Dick and Babs, "He's taking her to the beach again." She mused aloud, Wally nodded turning to his best friend, "Ten bucks says your little bro comes back holding her hand – blush optional." Dick grinned; he loved betting against Wally, "Bet he comes back all professional, like nothing's happened – although something clearly will." They shook hands smiling devishly, Artemis looked over the boys arms to Babs, they both rolled their eyes. Boys.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

They were back on the beach again, this time though the waves were clam and the two walked closer together, shoulders blushing ever other step. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, watching how peaceful she was watching the waves. Her eyes – usually dark – reflecting the darkening shade of blue portrayed by the night sky. A few stars were beginning to dot themselves randomly across the midnight blanket. His hand came to rest in one of the many compartments of his belt, fiddling with the velvet box inside; he gulped as his throat tightened from nerves. He pulled it out wordlessly holding it out to her, worried that his voice may betray him if he tried to speak.

His silence meant that she didn't spot the box for a couple of seconds as she took in the sounds of slow lapping ocean. When she did however, there were no arguments of 'no, I can't take this." He suspected that after all the gift today she had just learned to go with it. Her smile, he swore it made his heart jump. She took it gently, opening it with an impressive steady hand, gasping at the contents once it was revealed. He watched her wordlessly for a few seconds – when it became obvious she wasn't going to speak however he asked, "You like it?" She nodded eyes wide as she removed the delicate silver chain. Hanging from the chain was a bird, small and lovingly crafted, but what stunned her the most was the tiny gem set into the middle of the bird, a small topaz stone, the birth stone of November babies.

"Oh Robin…" Words utterly failed her. "Here," he said, "let me." He removed it from her grip and stood behind her, he moved the hair out of the way in order to fasten the clasp correctly, fingers trembling as he did so. Once in place he removed his hands and Rose's hands slipped back across her shoulders, she slowly turned on the spot. He played with a strand of her hair that was partly on her face, with the other hand he played absently with her fingers until he felt her interlock hers with his own. His hand that was previously on her hair slipped down to the small of her back, pulling her closer. There was a second in which both of them seemed to realise what they were about to do, then it happened. Their lips met and Tim could have sworn that her lips were the best things he had ever tasted, latte mixed with chocolate, no doubt from the drink she had recently had. Her arms came to rest around his neck as the kiss deepened slightly. He was saddened when they had to part, the darkening sky hide the blushes they both now wore.

"Thank-you Robin."

"You're welcome."

They walked back inside hand in hand, as they entered the mountain however together they both let go. They didn't step away from each other though. Tim caught Dick's eye, seeing that he was rather pleased about something, while Wally looked put out. He was distracted however by Rose waving frantically at BC who had evidential come in while the two were away, "Black Canary!" He watched happily as the Rose hugged her evident mother figure. This night couldn't get any better.


	10. Venom

Apologies, if it helps my cause… my exam season has just FINISHED! I'm so happy! :)

Read and Review because I love you all, I own nothing. :D

Updates should be back to my usual once a week now, possible more as it's half-term across the pond! Yay!

* * *

Roses Have Thorns – Chapter 10

Venom

* * *

This was the first hard hitting mission she'd been on, she couldn't mess this up. She refused to mess this up. Monkey's chattered and shrieked as she ran along the soft green root riddled floor. She'd lost sight of Robin who had disappeared into the trees a feat she did not yet feel confident with. She could feel eyes on her back and she knew it was him, watching making sure she didn't get hurt. It wasn't like it was just them though the whole team were with them as well, split off in pairs. Beastboy and Impulse, Blue Beetle and Wonder Girl and Super boy and Miss M. Their aim was to penetrate a facility in the middle of the dense green vegetation harbouring what was believed to be Cobra Venom. She had a nagging sensation in the back of her mind that she had come into contact with the substance before, a flash of her father's face would cross her mind whenever she thought about it, she wouldn't be surprised if that was what his goons were on. She defiantly wouldn't put it past him, she knew that he wasn't on it though, Slade was already a beast, the last thing he needed was enhancement, god knows how she would have survived if that were the case.

She refocused as she saw the top of a building, it looked so out of place in the middle of a jungle, it was as though someone had uprooted and relocated an apartment building from Gotham.

'_Got you, Robin's gonna…'_

'_Shriek, I can hear you, we all can.' _She felt herself blush under her domino mask as laughter echoed in her mind; she'd forgotten they were all linked.

'_Don't listen to them Shriek, I remember the first time I was in a mind link up, it was freaky as anything, we've all been there.' _ She really didn't know what she'd do without Wonder Girl, she always knew how she was feeling, always there if she needed her, a girl to talk too.

'_So what does that make me?!' _Robin may have sounded offended, but she knew he was smiling, she didn't need to see him, she could hear it in his tone.

'…A guy?'

'… … … Funny Shriek.' Well she certainly thought so, and judging by the laughter so did everyone else.

'_Guys!' _M'gann cut in urgently, 'I'm going to have to cut the link, I have to concentrate on opening this mechanic door, the only thing is once I've downed the link I won't be able to get it back up, we're all so far away from each other.'

Everyone was silent, not one thought was passed, no movement made, they were all waiting for someone else to say something. 'Ok then, guess we're on our own from now on in guys. Be careful and rendezvous back at the bio-ship when the mission's complete.' Robin came down from the trees to stand next to her while she felt for the first time what it was like to have the mental link up removed. She felt oddly empty. "It gets better." She nodded; he had no reason to lie to her. They made their way toward the out of place building, "So," she asked, "why aren't you up in the trees birdy?"

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

A red and cream blur whizzed past a green monkey who was swinging between the low branches of nearby trees. They finally spotted the building, in his opinion it stuck out like a sore thumb, come on, could they be any more obvious? He decided to slow down, letting the monkey catch up, the familiar face of a panting Beast Boy soon standing next to him. "So… This… Is… It…?" He manage between heaves of heavy breathes. It seemed to go unnoticed by Impulse. "Yep, that's it. Kinda obvious for a 'Secret Hideout'." He put air quotes around the words 'Secret Hideout' making BB snort as he went to move forward. "Slow down will you? I doubt Megs has opened the door yet anyway."

He agreed, they had only been without the mental link for about, what? A minute? BB was right Miss M. wouldn't have opened the door yet. He started pumping up and down on the spot, not wanting to be still. Dead twigs and moss crackled and squelched under his feet as he added a swinging arm movement to his already dizzying actions. Beast Boy actually had to look away as it was made his stomach try to replicate one of Robin's triple back flips. He decided a distraction for his agitated friend was the best course of action; he brought up the first thing that popped to mind, hoping he wouldn't regret it. "So, um Impulse… You never really did tell us anything about the future… about your family…" It worked. Bart stilled turning to him, blinking rapidly, stunned by the sudden topic.

"You know I can't tell you anything that could crash the mode BB." Beast Boy nodded, he had expected as much, but that wouldn't stop him trying. "Then don't tell me anything that could 'crash the mode' you don't even need to give me the names of anyone, just kind of describe them." Bart looked straight ahead of him for a while before sighing releasing a great huff of air, "Well you know I'm from the 30th century. You know my gramps is the second Flash. I'm the son of his son." He actually chuckled slightly before continuing, "Let's just say that my mom was the last person everybody thought dad was going to marry. I miss 'em." Beast boy stood silently digesting this, not too sure to think, what did he mean his mom was the last person anybody thought his dad would marry? Before he could think too hard on the matter however Bart asked, "So what about your family? Do they know about…?" he trailed off waving his hand up and down in front of Beast boy, gesturing to the whole of him. It was his turn to zone out now as he pictured a river with an upturned car in it, his mother inside, his voice can out hoarse, so unlike his own, "I lived on a game reserve, it was just my mom and me, after a blood transfusion from my sis I started to change, but not before… before mom was killed."

Bart side stepped towards him hesitantly placing an arm around his shoulder, "Awe man, I'm sorry Gar, I didn't even think, I'm sorry." He shrugged brushing off the apology, what good would it do now? "Looks like we've both got family issues kid," Bart started in an effort to lighten the mood, "I mean look at me, my parents don't even exist yet and the likelihood is in this profession I'll die before dad reaches five." Beast boy snorted at this, "You're gunna out live your parents before they even meet." They chuckled to themselves for a while before Garfield spotted a glinting light down by the building where he knew his sister was. "Hey, looks like that's our queue."

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

It was pretty quiet as they trekked through the dense undergrowth, neither one wanting to disturb the other. Each busy in their own heads, both unaware they were thinking the same thing. "Sooo," Jamie drew out. "Sooo," Cassie relayed his words. Pause.

"How you been Ese?" Ese? Ese? Why didn't he just say what he thought? Bonita? He should have said bonita! Likelihood was she probably wouldn't even pick up on it, who was he kidding? Of course she would pick up on it! This was Cassie for crying out loud, the smartest girl he knew! They reached the edge of a cliff and were now looking down at an angle of the building containing the venom. They now just had to play the waiting game.

"Good thank-you… Ese." She looked at him and smiled not knowing that she had just turned his insides into mush. Wondering instead why he had been avoiding her recently, she couldn't remember the last time they had hung out properly. Not since before Shriek's party and that was just over a week ago. Usually by now the two would have trained together but every time she went to ask him he ran off_. What was wrong with the boy?!_

_You've been avoiding her to no end_, he thought, _TALK TO HER!_

"These emotions are not recommended they will distract you." Great even the scarab had an opinion! Although admittedly not the one he wanted.

"Jamie_?" And great now she thinks you're weird because you've zoned out of a conversation you started. Great going Jamie!_ SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING!

"Do you… I don't know… wanna go catch a movie sometime… j-just the two of us?" _Where the hell did that come from? _

"Recommend undoing previous statement." _No not this time you can't stop me – us, whatever, you –_

"Yeah I'd love to." Blue stopped dead in his tracks. "W-what?" She stepped right in his path making direct eye contact. "I said yes." She smiled as a goofy grin crossed his face, "Really?" Her reply however was interrupted by a loud siren splitting through the night air, they looked around and sa lights flashing within and on the outside of the building.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Connor help me turn it off!" M'gann and Connor both ran their hands over the nearby walls. "What set it off?" They had been silent, what had tipped the enemy off? "My psychic abilities. They were mentoring for them. As she said this Superboy punched a hole in the metal wall, pulling out a load of wires, silencing the alarms. "We need to move." He stated, automatically gripping M'gann's hand and pulling her along.

"Playing the over protective boyfriend again are we?" She commented with a raised eyebrow. He glared at her, "I just want you out of harm's way. If they can detect physic links, then they'll know where we are. We can't risk ourselves or the rest of the team." He had a point. They had gotten back together after the whole Invasion crisis and things had pretty much got back to normal, with the promise that she wouldn't be using her powers to the extent she had been. No matter what he said she knew he would always worry for her, that was just who Connor was. They ran together towards the end of the corridor.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"Robin!" She squealed startled.

"Looks like things are about to get interesting Shriek, you ready?"

"NO!" She felt as though she was about to throw up, all their covers had just been blown and there he was as cool as you like.

"It's more fun that way."

* * *

Side note:- (If You Haven't Seen All of Season 2 Don't Read the Last 2 Points.)

If you didn't know, I'm hoping you do. Bart's dad is obviously Don Allen, Barry's son. He marries Meloni Thawne. A relative of Professor Zoom from the future. Professor Zoom being Barry's revival enemy. Hence why their marriage was unexpected.

As long as you've watched Young Justice Season 2 episode 2 all the way through you'll know what happened to Beast boy's mom :'(

And of course Connor and M'gann got back together at the end of season 2.


	11. Cover Blown

So sorry this is late, I'll update in a couple of days to compensate. Please still read and review. I own nothing – sadly.

* * *

Roses Have Thorns – Chapter 11

Cover. Blown.

* * *

"It's more fun that way!"

_You what? Fun?! We could all die!_

She followed Robin as fast as she could to the building, copying his actions and sticking to the shadows. Even though she played for the right side now she'd be lying is she said this didn't feel weird doing this, going up against men that had no doubt, at one point, worked with or for her father. They approached the buildings tarmacked loading bay crawling with men wearing stereotypical black uniforms and carrying guns... Big guns.

Her heart was pounding so hard within her ribcage she was sure that they would be able to hear it. But no, that was silly; her irrational thoughts were doing nothing to improve her state of mind. "That's a lot of guys Rob, Rob? Robin?! Get back here!" In any other situation her reaction must have been quiet comical, her eyes bulging as her arms flailed back and forth in the shadows of the building like an anime character, her carried whisper failing to travel even across a fourth of the tarmac. She watched helplessly as Robin abandoned her to try and find access to the building. She was paralysed as she watched him take down four men in one hit. He did a clean back flip landing securely on his feet before gesturing for her to follow him.

She didn't need to be told twice, she ran towards him praying they wouldn't come across anymore guards just yet. When she finally reached him she hit him. "OW! What was that for?" His innocent face pouted slightly. "You know what that was for you damn bird." He cracked a mischievous smile as he walked towards the base of the closest wall, "You were fine, I was gone for all of three seconds." Although this was true she was still annoyed, "I don't care! Some warning would be nice!"

"You want warning? Fine. DUCK!" Too stunned to respond she was pushed down by one shoulder as Robin lobbed a Bird-a-rang at five guards coming their way, five. Great. "I need to get the window open!" He stressed, "Fine, get the window open then!" It was her turn to run off without warning. Five guys, come on when push can to shove five guys were nothing compared to her father, she doubted they'd even had any form of training, probably not. She was still getting used to the belt around her waist but she had made a conscious effort to learn where the Bird-a-rangs were. Reaching into the pocket situated on the lower left of her back she threw the projectile into the oncoming group causing them to spit and duck. She couldn't be bothered to find the little smoke pellets or the exploding discs; she resorted instead to her fundamental talent. Hand-to-hand combat. The knowledge having literally been beaten into her, then later refined by Black Canary, this is where she thrived.

She was right they had no previous training, clumsily throwing punches she easily dodged managing to down two thugs with just one sweeping kick, efficiently knocking their legs from underneath them. It was funny to watch them sprawl on the floor as their guns span metres away from them. She didn't want them getting up again so while dodging another couple of punches she searched frantically for the tiny balls that released ropes when thrown. Having them located she threw one just as she was bashed with the butt of a gun in the back of her knee. She knelt on the assaulted knee, as the man lunged for her she swung her arm out behind her smiled slightly as his grunt signalled successful impact. As he wobbled she twisted herself into a stand position, punching him in the face before he could regain his balance, making him stumble into the fourth man, the collision caused the third man's gun to go off, bullets flew every which way, several embedding themselves into the fourth man's front calves he screamed, doubled over cursing his comrade before the both toppled onto the floor, they too were tied up. One man was left standing, she turned to him as he raised his weapon in a shaky grip, she walked towards him until they were directly in front of each other. "No, just no..." With that being said her right leg cut upwards in a spin of black, white and grey until it collided with the bad guys face, he was out cold before he hit the floor.

She straightened herself out looking at her handy work just as she heard a triumphant cry for her partner owing to the fact that he had successfully opened the window, "Shriek come on leave those guys and..." His voice trailed away as he saw her work his eyes widening comically as she walked towards him, "Come on them," His face was one of smug approval from his spot on the window ledge. "Up you come." He gestured with a sweeping hand in a mock bow up to the high window as she removed her grappling hook, shooting upwards as straight as she could.

"Now to find the others."

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"For once, only once, could we actually stick with covert?" Cassie asked bluntly as she finished knocking out a guard, he had to admit he agreed they were the leagues spy team after all. "Where do they keep coming from?" She asked the second questions as yet another guard sailed over Blue's shoulder as he caught and chucked the man. They heard yelling and seconds later the metal door to their right of the metal corridor they occupied now burst open revelling at least fifteen armed gun men. "Fantástico! ¿Alguien más quiere unirse a la fiesta?" In stress Jamie had reverted back to his native tongue, Cassie throwing him a perplexed look as a result. As they went to jump the first few guys Miss M. materialised through the ceiling along with Super Boy, "Don't mind if we do!" Greatful for the back – up the four got to work on the approaching men.

Connor landed in the middle of the armed men, easily bending guns and breaking knees while the other three fought the men on the out skirts of the circle. With such a big team it didn't take them long to render the men utterly useless as they lay sprawled along the floor, some groaning other completely out cold. "Well," Came Connor's smooth level voice over the carnage, "That was fun." They looked around before swiftly moving on searching for their four other missing comrades. They all felt a buzz as the mental ink within the small group was re-established, '_Online_' there was a chorus of unconscious '_yes's' _as they turned a corner and heard yelling."

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"We are gunna die!"

"It's that attitude right there BB that makes me feel so confident around you."

"Dude! Look out!" To late however as Impulse had already been grabbed around the middle and hoisted above the guards head, "HEY! NO FAIR, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO THE FASTEST TEEN ALIVE; DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?"

"Ain't the foggiest mate, but then again ain't that the 'ole point of a secret identity an' all?" The man that carried Bart away was a heavy set thug; Bart wriggled in the man's grasp trying to give the brut a super speed friction burn. It didn't work though; something had had this guy's skin tougher and harder to urn as a result.

"BEAST BOY!"

"IMPULSE!"

The two boys held out their arms stretching for each other as Bart got dragged further away and as Beast boy got swamped by the remaining guys. The men surrounding Beast boy jeered at the young boy as they jumped him and started to wrestle him, or at least what they thought was him when in reality it was just the air and each other's limbs. As in truth Garfield had turned into a fly to chance the man and his best friend, buzzing frantically as he followed their trail.

When he found them again they were all in what seemed to be the heart of the control building, computers and monitors on every inch of every wall, the leads of which all intertwined and tangled in one big messy mass dangling from the ceiling. Impulse was being held in the centre of the room tied by electrical bonds, live streams of energy strong enough, Garfield knew, to kill anyone none Speedster running through the thick cable wires. Somehow he had to get them off without risking himself. "Where's all your yelling now then?" The thug turned to talk to Impulse, over confident now that his opponent was at such a disadvantage." Bart shrugged, "No matter how hard I yell, no information's going to penetrate that thick skull of yours so what's the point?" That earned him a high volt of electricity to be passed through his body, although causing a grimace he refused to scream.

"I'll ask you this though, where'd you get the Cobra Venom from? I mean sure, that's what this base is for, supping it. That's it though, you're just meant to guard it, not take it, what happened? Fall into one of the vats did we?"

Another volt, this one powerful enough to bring the boy to his knees.

"Ah why not?" The man questioned himself as he walked circles along the younger man, "You'll be dead soon anyway. The boss. The boss ya see likes to make sure each batch is perfect, so for every batch, a bloke gets injected, sometimes it works… others not so much. I was one of the few lucky ones."

"Some boss." A crack could be heard as the man's super enhanced hand made fast contact with the side of Impulses face, causing him to fly across to room and fit the opposite wall, as the man advanced Beastboy couldn't just hover there and so he morphed and fly across, clawing at the man's back with his eagles talons, wanting nothing more than to gouge out the thug's eyes from their sockets.

That's when a rope sored through the air expertly wrapping itself around the bulk of the man and pulling him away from the two, Cassie and the other's had found them all they had to do now was try and find Robin and S…

"I hate you, you know that right?"

"Not the first time you've said it in the last ten minutes S, so yeah."

The team looked around confused; they heard the two birds and yet failed to see them anywhere in the room.

"Maybe that's because you've had me crawling around in an air vent for the past ten minutes and I get really claustrophobic!"

All eyes automatically swivelled to the air duct cover on the lower left hand wall. They all smirked as Jamie helped Bart to stand and Cassie made sure the thug couldn't move.

There was a great clanging noise as the metal cover was blown from its hinges and two dusty birds emerged. "Now if I'm right this is the main… Oh hey guys!" Robin waved and walked over leaving Rose to remove clumps of dusk that had stuck to her suit. "Yeah, hi guys." She commented darkly throwing scathing looks in Robin's direction, who all the while looked on innocently as he strode over to the computers.

"So," Bart began to inform, "This place I deffo riddled in venom stashes, although I got to thinking, that's a lot of bad guy staff for even a factory of this size."

"Tell me about it, on the way over before Blue and I got joined by Miss M. and Super Boy we got set on by like fifteen guys, not to mention like five before that!"

"And," Put in M'gaan, "They have psychic sensors, that's what sent the alarm off, they felt me use my mind to pry open the door."

Robin muttered grimly as he typed away at the computer as a load of documents began to spring up, he scrolled through them quickly, blue-prints of what seemed to be a bigger version of the robot they had fought in the alley clearly visible, only with modifications. "Who would have the money for something like that?" Gawped BB, "That thing's big enough to destroy an entire city!"

"Lex Luthor, it has to be. He paired up with Slade to build the proto type. Remember I branded the metal underneath the kryptonite holder?" They all looked at Shriek as she scanned the multiple screens, "And there! Look, Slade's signature on the bottom of that document, confirming what must be the final designs of the robot."

"The Cobra Venom thing was just a distraction then?" Super Boy asked, "They just wanted us out of the way?"

"That makes no sense though; they'd still have to put up with the Justice League." Cassie was right, and the Justice League, no matter how much they didn't want to admit it, was of course more threatening.

Both birds shock their head at this, "We were the distraction for the Justice League," Stated Robin, "If anything happened to the protégées, they'd be supposedly torn between their duties and getting to you." Rose finished Robin's sentence for him."

"Like the use of the word 'Supposedly', there Rose, makes me feel appreciated." She shrugged, it was true, they were bound to their duty to defend the Earth, but just how seriously would they take their duty if their protégés were in danger?

"Whatever," but in Connor, "We need to get those to the League now." They all agreed and made their way to the bio-ship, but not before blowing up the factory.

* * *

For any of those interested Jamie said, "Anyone else want to join the party?"


	12. Saturday Night's

I'm so sorry this is late, don't hate me? Okay on with the story, I own nothing apart from the plot.

Roses Have Thorns – Chapter 12

Saturday Night's

He'll be here, he'll be here...

Cassie played with her blonde hair that was currently falling loosely over her shoulders. She was waiting for Jamie to show up for the movie that they had agreed to go and see; in the end they had picked some action flick. She was happy about that. She was an Amazonian, she'd be damned if she was going to sit through some mushy romance! If her fellow sisters could see her now, waiting for a boy, she was sure she'd be burned. Diana didn't even know she was here. _Was she really doing the right thing being here? _She checked her watch he was going to be late at this rate. She decided to cross the road to leave when...

"Cassie!" She spun quickly on the spot to find Jamie in a pair of canvas trousers, a hoodie and carrying what looked like a plastic bag. She approached him with a smile. "Jamie, thank the goddess, I thought you forgot had about tonight." A shocked expression crossed his tanned face, "What?! Oh no! I could never forget about you Bonita." There was a slightly awkward silence as they stood outside the cinema entrance. "Shall you go in then?" She nodded and held the door open for him as they walked in. With the tickets bought the pair waited by the doors. Cassie kept eyeing the bag, wondering what was inside it. Jamie caught her looking and with a sly smile opened the bag to reveal a selection of chocolates and sweets and a couple of bottles of coke. "Can't go to a movie without sweets now can we?"

"Screen five now ready for viewing." A spotty teen in a uniform called out, Jamie looked down at the ticket. "That's us Cass, ready for this?" She laughed good naturedly, "After everything we've done I'm sure I can handle an action movie. Come on!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him through the crowds, "I want to get a good seat!"

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

She watched him push his pasta around his plate; he literally had touched nothing all night. She was getting worried. She leaned across the table sliding her hand across to clutch his wrist, enabling her to play with his fingers. He stopped playing with his food but she could now feel his leg pumping up and down underneath the table instead at an unnatural speed, the only thing stopping the action from being viewed by the other people in the room was the thick, white table cloth draped across the table. "Wally?" He glanced up momentarily, "Y-yeah babe?" She smiled a small yet concerned smile. "Are you okay? You've hardily eaten anything all night." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his toned neck as a slight blush crept across his face.

She settled back into her chair trying to figure him out. Come to think of it, he hadn't been acting right – well, as right as Wally could act - for a while now. "Just, thinking beautiful, that's all." Knowing that he wasn't divulging all she decided to drop the subject for now. Perhaps she'd try again at home, away from other's eyes. "Well, you can't think on an empty stomach, now can you? So eat up." She disentangled her fingers in order to allow him to continue to eat.

The rest of the meal went uneventfully; they talked exchanged a story here and there. All the while she kept an eye out for any telling sign that he may reveal to her what he was actually thinking. They finished their meal and Wally got out of his seat and offered her his arm, leading her on to the dance floor not too far away from the tables, where other couples were twirling and twisting. Although far from the expert in dancing she allowed Wally to spin her around. Surrounded mostly by the elderly upper-middle class, it was easy to say she felt out of place. She focused on the one thing that distracted her from all of this, him.

They weaved their way through the couples into the middle of the floor, "I was happy staying on the outskirts." She pouted as he chuckled, "I want nothing but the best for this moment, the 'outskirts' Artemis Crook won't do." He pulled her tightly to him, burying his face in her hair as he began to talk. Do you remember when we first meet…?"

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

They stood the pair of them, as still as statues on top of the police building. The signal hadn't been activated, but they knew that there was always some small scale crime stuff they could stop in Gotham. A mugging, a stabbing. He sighed inwardly, trying to pin point the exact moment in his career when stabbings had become a minor crime.

"You alright there 'Wing?" Maybe that sigh hadn't been as inwardly as he thought. He turned to his partner for the evening taking in everything. Her strong posture emanating a feel of power around her. The way her belt always sat slanted on her hips, for better access to the grappling hook and the Bat-a-rangs she said. His eye lingering, to long he knew, at the way her uniform clung to her, especially on the top half of her… 'WOW! NO DICK! Don't go there; you're happy in the friend zone.' He was of course lying to himself. He refocused to find Babs smirking at him. "I was just trying to pin-point when in my life this just became… normal. You know, when the novelty if you like, wore off, just making it every-day." She stayed silent for a while as he watched two guys walk passed the police station and around the corner towards a jewellery store. "I can see where you're coming from, but for me, no matter how many times I do this, there'll always be that element of going into something blind, and that gives me a rush. A feeling I wouldn't trade for the world." He could also relate. The idea of him dying in the mask, dying doing something heroic, had always been the way he wanted to go.

"I know, and I get it, I really do. I was just wondering when I starting regarding mugging and stabbings as minor things?" She laughed flicking a piece of her fringe away from her eyes, the wind had caused it to escape from her tight ponytail.

"For me? It was I think my sixth week on patrol. By that point I think I had seen enough stab wounds and crying women to get me used to the sight." He stood astonished. She actually remembered exactly when stabbings had become minor for her? How in the hell? The only really clear thing he remembered from his early days was his first night on patrol. Terrified of disappointing Batman, scared that he wouldn't let him do it again.

"Ok, didn't actually need you to pin-point it. Geez, remind me never to have you as my doctor, your bedside manor sucks." She was just about to reply when the alarm for the jewellery store went off, shattering the otherwise rarely peaceful night in Gotham. "Really?" She asked exasperatedly, "They're going to hit a place this close to the station?"

People weren't half stupid sometimes, if they were going to steal, for god sake pick a target farther away. He hadn't done anything in the last couple of days and needed a challenge. This however was all he was given, "Apparently so."

They jumped off of the building with ease to catch the crooks. It didn't even take ten minutes. As the pair were tying up the criminals to walk them the not even five minute trip to the police station the one in Nightwing's grip said, "Here, the boss wants to give you something to pass on. A welcoming present to that pretty new bird of yours." He placed the memory stick into Nightwing's gloved hand. He glanced at Batgirl before they walked out to hand the two oh so intelligent men in to the police.

"What do you thinks on it?" Batgirl held out her hand, silently asking for the device, he dropped it into her palm. He watched as her nibble fingers passed over it, checking, he knew for anything unusual.

"I have no clue, but it involves 'The new bird' Shriek, so we better find out."

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

He grunted as he got up from his place on the floor. Having been working on the bikes _again_ for the best part of the evening and he had decided that enough was enough. Only in standing up was it revealed – not surprisingly – that he was covered in oil. The showed he decided, would be the next best place for him. "I'm done for the night sphere, you should power down or something." Lighting up the ball began to rotate, rolling back and forth while whizzing and whirring in response. "Yeah, you get a good night's sleep to buddy."

He took to wiping his hands with a rag as he left the room, heading past the living room door on his way to the showers, stopping as he heard laughter come from the room. He smiled when he found M'gann hugging her younger 'brother' apparently covered in what looked like cookie dough. He lent on the door frame joining in with the laughter as Gar turned into a kitten and began to lick away the sticky sweet dough. "Ewe, Garfield! What are you like?"

The green kitten meowed sweetly, pouncing on the girl and licking her nose, "Ah! Ah, Gar, stop that it tickles!" He pulled back, eyes wide, purring. "You're all sticky mister, either you go in the shower right now, or I'll dump you in the sink and wash you myself." He jumped from her arms and onto the floor. Morphing back into his monkey form he ran from the room at his top speed, "No I'm Ok, I can do it myself!" She sighed, smiling once she finally realised Connor was there. "Hey there."

"Hey yourself, what did he do?" M'gann laughed, "We were making cookies and it got out of hand, he wanted to like the bowl and somehow ended up in it!" Most of the oil now wiped from his hands he went and lent on the counter top, "The kids alright." M'gann shock her head playfully, "I'm glad he has your approval it's…"

She was cut off as Nightwing, seemingly pulling off an old Batman trick emitted his voice through the mountains speakers, "Team emergency meeting. Now!" The two looked at each other, "I'll try and get hold of everyone else, see you in a bit." She nodded and then he was gone.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"Yeah sure thing Nightwing, we'll be there right away." Rose watched Robin shut of the communication as he got up from his crouching position he was in on the roof they momentarily resided on.

"Anything interesting?" He looked at her momentarily, "Emergency meeting, the entire team's been called in." Then he was gone and she scoffed at his antics, he just loved jumping off of buildings didn't he? She was close to follow hi though. Rushing to the nearby Zeta tube to catch him up.

When she got into the mountain, unable to find Robin she went straight to the gym where they usually received all of their mission briefings. She walked in to find the whole team – barr Wally nd Artemis, where ever they were - and a very grim looking Nightwing and Batgirl, they didn't waste any time. "Earlier tonight this came into our possession and on discovering its contents it's only fair that you all be present for this." Without another word Nightwing nodded, signalling for Batgirl to open the file on screen belonging to the memory stick. A face instantly appeared one Rose knew all too well.

"Well hello my darling daughter, if you're receiving this message then I can only conclude one thing, you have betrayed me. You know what happens to those who betray me. I would expect, accept even such behaviour from my colleagues, but not from my own flesh and blood." She could feel her anger rising, the intense need to punch something or someone, preferably him, she felt her teeth grinding together, she felt the pain the action caused but didn't care. "This behaviour as all of your other misbehaviour shall be dealt with according to its severity, which is very high indeed. In fact I'd be surprised if you and your new friend make it to the end of the week. Good-bye Shriek."

The message became nothing more than a fuzzy black and white blur as the whole team stood there in various degrees of loathing, none more than Shriek however, whose anger was so great a cry of purest hatred shattered the tension. "I hate him so much! I just want to…" She made repetitive twisting motions with he hands, the team could only imagine that the girl was holding an imaginary version of the man's neck and squeezing very hard. She stormed out of the room moments lter scarred that if she stayed with them someone may get hurt.

"He won't get away with this, I won't let him." Robin, knowing Rose needed to cool off had let her go without a word. Nightwing walked forward placing a hand on his shoulder while looking at everyone in the room, "None of us will."


	13. Taken

**I'm sorry this took so long! Please don't hate me! **

**I still own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Roses Have Thorns – Chapter 13

Taken

* * *

"He can't do this... He can't... HE. CAN'T. DO. THIS." The punch bag she had been using flew off its hinges and crashed against the wall through the sheer force of her blows. Her vision was actually tinged with red. That hadn't happen in a long time, it had been two days since the message from Slade had been received and she was still infuriated. She breathed deeply deciding to sit on the floor taking a long drag from the water bottle she kept in the training room, seething silently at the sizable dent now forever a feature of the crisp clean wall.

She heard the gym door swing open but didn't turn to face the person, scarred that she might lash out. She thought that the team would have the good sense to stay away from her when she was this angry, obviously not. "Come with me." She looked around to find none other than the Dark Knight himself standing behind her. In her time on team she couldn't remember even talking to the caped crusader. She knew though that he wasn't to be crossed and that if he wanted to see her she better comply, this didn't mean she complied quickly.

She dragged herself to her feet, focusing on a spot on the worn carpet as she did so, not wanting to look at him. When she was finally upright she pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear and finally allowed herself to look at the man. They looked at each other for all of two seconds before he span, cape swishing, reminding her remarkably of Darth Vader as he strode from the room. It would have been easy for her to catch up to his stride however the action reminded her to much or a solider and commanding officer and so she lagged behind a few paces.

She followed him to the Zeta tubes, not reacting when he put in coordinates for Gotham, all be it a destination she didn't recognise. When the room finally came in to focus it didn't take long for her eyes to adjust to the gloom, for a moment she panicked, thinking that she was back underground in her father's base. But no, she sighed in relief as she felt Batman step off of the pad onto the mesh metal floor. She looked around at the massive cave housing multiple computers, what looked like a med bay; she spotted the Batmobile and several bikes, even what appeared to be training equipment in the corner. She became aware of the trickle of constant flowing water as she focused on the group in front of her. Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl, she was surprised at the absence of Robin.

"Welcome to the Batcave." Introduced Nightwing, although his tone was far from conveying a cheery quality. She walked forward toward the three, still looking around somewhat mesmerised, how many people, hero or otherwise could say they had been inside the Batcave? She bet she could count the amount of people on one hand. "Thanks for having me." She replied in a somewhat daunted tone as her eyes came to rest finally on the three.

"Just a pity it couldn't have been under better circumstances." Batgirl shook her head, clearly plagued by thought. "What's –" She was cut across by Batman, he didn't wish to waste time, quick and to the point, that was how he worked and she appreciated that. "Robin didn't return from patrol last night."

Her eyes, unprotected without a mask widened visible for all to see. "No, don't be sil-"

"We're not wrong. We were unable to track him, his belt has been removed making the tracking device useless." Batman gestured to Batgirl as she picked up Robin's belt. Her hands automatically reached for it and Batgirl willing gave it to her. She shuddered slightly as her fingers enclosed around the cool width of the belt.

"As of yet no contact has been established, no ransom made," Nightwing continued from where his former mentor left off. "It's pretty obvious however that the person behind this is…"

"Slade." She finished for him.

"Yes."

"How many people know?"

"Only the League and yourself," Supplied Batgirl, "We're going to tell the team in a bit, we," She made a subtle gesture between herself and Nightwing, clearly meant for her eyes only, "Wanted to make sure you were the first to know." She nodded a she felt her chest constrict, it felt as though her very heart was being squeezed by some invisible force.

"Thank you, I should get back, tell the others that you're on the way…" She walked back on to the pad looking for the panel to type in the coordinates. It turns out she needn't have worried as Batman simply pushed a button on his wrist and she was engulfed in white light just in time to hide her look of anguish. She refused to cry over this. They'd get him back. They'd just have to get him back. The Zeta tube announced her arrival and she stepped out with her best poker face on, a blank emotionless face that showed nothing.

"Hey you! Guy's guess who's out of the gym!" Bart clapped a hand on her shoulder oblivious to the face of stone he was looking at. There was a chorus of greetings from the team members none of which she returned. "Batman's coming to talk to you all soon. Possibly Nightwing and Batgirl as well. I don't really know."

They all stopped and stared at each other, "Rose is everything…?" Cassie went to place a hand on her shoulder. She deliberately stepped back, avoiding the contact. "It's Robin." With that she left the living room and headed for the back door to get down to the beach, leaving a room of highly stunned teens in her wake.

"What do you think's wrong with him?" Jamie asked the room at large.

"Maybe he's been hurt again?" Garfield pondered.

"No. She wouldn't be this upset. I mean did you see her face? It was like ice. She's shutting herself out."

"Which means," Cassie continued Jamie's train of thought, "In some way she feels responsible for whatever predicament Robin now finds himself in."

It was as though all of them Cassie, Jamie, Bart, Garfield, M'gann and Connor all came to the same conclusion at once, "Slade." After which a dead silence filled the chilled room.

She climbed onto one of the hardest rocks she could find and just sat there, not moving. Seagull's cawed overhead as the waves took on a very angry persona, hurtling aggressively towards the shore line only to hound at her jagged rock. Maybe the sea could just wash away her life and give her a new slate. She looked at the choppy grey froth, unsure of what she should do next.

She couldn't let the team panic about Robin on their own; sure she was scared for him. Worried about what Slade was doing to him. She envisioned Robin, broken and bruised, limp, tied to a chair, an unseen force taunting him. She didn't cry, there were no tears to shed, Robin was strong. The image if anything just fuelled her want for action. Her head even if just a little clearer, she jumped from the rock and strode purposefully back toward the mountain.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HASN'T CONTACTED YOU?" Cassie's voice pierced the air as Rose stepped over the thresh hold. So they knew then.

"What are we still doing here? We need to go and find him." M'gann looked worried as she drew Garfield closer to her and moved towards Connor.

"If we don't know where he is how are we meant to find him?" Garfield had a good point.

"Well, Batman just said he was last seen in lower Gotham, we should start there." Jamie supplied.

"Assuming he is still in lower Gotham." Bart brought reality crashing in making everyone still.

Everyone looked to Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl for answers. Finding none began to display nervous ticks Rose had picked up on during her time on the team. She watched Bart as he placed his hand on his leg and began tapping a frantic rhythm at his top speed. Her attention was drawn to Cassie's pacing, becoming aware of the carpet wearing thin at the repetitive movement. Jamie began to have a hushed conversation with apparently thin air, however she knew it was the scarab. M'gann kept a hand on Garfield's shoulder, refusing to let him move, nit that it looked like he minded as they both watched Connor now sat on the sofa zoned out.

She looked helplessly at the three Bats huddled together, seemingly at a loss as to what their next action should be. Batgirl started messing around on her computer glove in a bid to keep busy. Nightwing had taken to staring down at a spot on the ground, Rose knew that look, she had seen it on Robin's face multiple times, especially during missions, he was deep in thought. She turned to look at Batman, he wasn't there.

"We need to find Robin and he's gone?" Bart seemed to register the lack of Batman's presence. This in turn lured the team out of their ticks in a bid to find the league member. They all went looking until they found him in the briefing room, which in her eyes wasn't at all a surprise.

"I'm picking up a faint yet distinct signal over the Tower's commination system on wavelength Gamma." His finger moved swiftly over the keyboards as he pinpointed the exact communication wavelength and attempted to retrieve what seemed to be some sort of message.

"The 'ransom frequency," Exclaimed Garfield excitedly, "That has to be Slade!"

"I'm sorry," Started Rose, "But the what?" She had never heard of this 'ransom frequency' and doubted its official status.

"Oh, that's what we call the Gamma frequency, because, you know, when bad guys what to contact the League, it's always the frequency they use. And seeing how when a bad guy gets in contact it's never a good thing, we kind of named it the 'ransom frequency'."

"No we don't. we've never called it that." M'gann gave her brother a perplexed look as she looked down at him.

"Well we should start calling it that," Put in Bart, "I mean BB's got a point, when has the Gamma frequency not been used by bad guys?"

There was a murmur of approval from the team as Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl started to alert the rest of the Justice League and lock on to the signal. Rose stood in-between the two groups, not sure where to place herself. She felt she should stand with the team as she was closer to them, but she felt on principle she should stand with the Bat family, no matter how engrossed they were with their work right now.

"Got the signal." Proclaimed Batgirl.

A giant screen appeared; it flickered several times before coming into focus. When it finally did the room was dark, a spotlight shinning in the middle showing the thing she had feared a broken Robin, tied to metal chair, his legs twisted at unnatural angles, if not already broken then it wouldn't take much pressure to change that fact.

There were collective gasps but nothing beat the low murderous growl that escaped the Dark Knight as he saw his youngest protégée bound and injured to the chair.

"I warned you. I told you, you would be punished according to severity, I told you the ones you care about over your own family would suffer." She could see him, she knew though he was behind the camera, she didn't have time to think however before a spark of light coursed over Robin's body causing the most horrendous of screams to be wrenched from his lips.

"And the pain doesn't stop here, you know this. Luther's weapon is ready to be unleashed and this time, not even you my dear will be able to stop it." The transmission went dead, leaving nothing more than his threat and Robin's lingering scream hanging in the air.

"I have it! The location I've tracked it!" Nightwing homed in on a valley situated in lower Gotham, there was nothing but empty buildings, old and decrepit but she knew better. "Home sweet home I know where Robin is."

"Then let's get him." Urged Cassie.

"'Luther's weapon' is a giant version of the robot I took down the first time we meet. Looks like they sorted out the bugs, and now it really thing's going to be unleashed on god knows where. Gotham, Metropolises, there's no telling. We can't just go we need a plan."

Batman looked at her for a split second, "I can see why he likes you. Tough, ready for a fight. Don't worry, the League will take on the robot, the team will retrieve Robin and return him to the Tower. Are we clear?"

The whole room nodded.


	14. Roses Have Thorns

**I own nothing apart from the plot, please read and review, hopefully this was worth the wait :)**

* * *

Roses Have Thorns – Chapter 14

Roses Have Thorns

* * *

A piercing sound cut through the room accompanied with red flashing warning lights. Tied to a chair, belt chucked across the room, and beaten so severally there wasn't an inch of Robin that didn't hurt.

He still looked up, still goading Slade.

"I knew they'd get here. These things just take time." A thug whacked him across the abdomen, snatching his breathe away. Slade, with an air of irritation, paced over to a set of monitors analysing the fight Tim knew between the Justice League and Slade and Luther's giant robot. The monstrosity was currently ripping great tears into some of the most expensive buildings in Gotham, after which it would proceed on to Metropolises and then continue until every super hero's city was devastated.

"No matter dear Bird, the real damage is taking place out there. You're "Heroes," powerless to stop the combined cunning and strength of my partner and I." As he said this, the two watched as Wonder Woman flew up behind the Robot aiming to use her lasso to entangle it, it sensed her however and sent its arms flaying until it collided with the Amazon, effectively sending her crashing into a building.

If Cassie could somehow see this fight Robin knew she would not be pleased. "As I said, they are powerless." Robin shook his head stiffly as his neck throbbed, "One failed attack, so what? The fight still isn't over."

"Perhaps not, but if their fighting skill is any indication then… "

"Just you wait, the team will find me, we'll finish you here and then we'll help the League defeat the Robot." As though to spite him Slade turned on the sound, screams of innocent people could be heard as Robin's good eye widened to take in the sense of the fleeing masses as the League yelled frantic instructions at each other.

He refused to show it, but he didn't feel good about this at all.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"It figures," She whispered to the others as they crept past the dozens of cameras placed strategically at varying points along the corridor. "It's so obvious 'Dad' would be holding Robin here, highly doubt that Luthor will be here as well though." The team followed her exact path, pressing themselves up against walls when she did to avoid being spotted by one of the dozens of cameras' they had come across in their brief time here.

They had successfully tracked Slade's underground base where Rose had trained, slept, lived and betrayed. "I can't decide which one of us is stupider; myself for not thinking to check this place first, or him, for thinking that I wouldn't be doing exactly this, letting in the 'enemy' and giving him hell."

Impulse watched her back as she crept through the underground labyrinth. He marvelled slightly at her old uniform. It was a skin tight black suit accompanied with heavy black military boots. Her raven hair instead of loosely hanging around her face was now pulled taught up into a skull tight ponytail making her features sharper and more fierce looking. What really got to him however – and no doubt everybody else - was the fact that she carried two swords, strapped to her small back. There was no doubt that this girl could be lethal under the right circumstances.

"I think you'll find that he's the stupid one," Whispered Miss Martian, "I mean, you said yourself, he didn't even bother changing the lock code on the outside security key pad." She didn't turn to look at the oldest girl who was bringing up the rear.

"That just means he's expecting us and doesn't want to be kept waiting." The venom in her voice made Impulse flinch. _She must really hate him, she's never sounded like this before, so hostile._

They pushed themselves up against another wall to avoid a rotating camera, waiting for it to move ninety degrees so they could keep going, they were about to move ahead when they heard footsteps heading towards them. "Stay back." Rose cautioned them.

"Miss Wilson." The guard stopped about a metre away from the team, showing little to no interest in anyone but the girl spearheading the movement. Bart thought hard, mentally looking back over their root. _When had they been spotted by a camera? _

He was pulled out of his thought as Rose addressed the man, "Soldier."

"You're to come with me ma'am, to interrogation." Impulse didn't like the way the man said 'integration' he purred the word, softened it. Suggesting the experience would be the exact opposite. Bart felt someone push their way towards him from behind him, while Blue Beetle and Wonder Girl tensed on both sides. He thought he heard a soft protest from Miss M.

"Yeah, well, we have no intention of going to 'interrogation'." It was Beast Boy, Impulse, although admiring Beast Boy's courage wished his younger friend would pick his fights with more caution, the guy in front of them was of unnatural portions, almost four times the normal size of an average man. Rose turned to BB, pouting slightly, making her forehead crease in mock thought before giving an uncharacteristic dark smirk while the guard laughed.

"No, my friend here is right," She said to them turning on the guard, before any of the had the time to blink she had winded the huge man, twisting his right arm and then with it still in her grip, vaulted over his head, resulting in a sickening crack as Impulse witnessed the arm break in at least three places, the man was unconscious before he hit the ground.

He starred on astonished as she just straightened herself out and kept on walking.

"I always forget she's an ex-assassin…" Began a dumbfounded Wonder Girl.

"…Until she does something like that." Concluded Blue Beetle, who was just as shocked.

"Yeah…"

"Are you lot coming or what?" They all started as Rose shouted over her shoulder, "And don't worry about keeping it down, I mean they know we're here now so…"

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

Robin watched wide-eyed as he saw Rose just take down the guard without flinching. He thought back to the first mission they had go on together, she was terrified of taking on those guards, she still did though and yet here it was like someone had flipped an emotional switch. There was just nothing. Nothing at all.

"She's angry. Good, she's focused; the fight is always more fun when the opponent has their head in the game."

"You're the reason she's like this. She thinks I can't see it, but I can. She can't stand herself, one minute she'll be as happy as anything, the next she'll turn into a dulled down version of what she is right now, shutting herself off from everyone that cares about her."

"My dear boy, what makes you think I care?"

Robin thrashed around angrily within his bonds, "You've broken her!" He yelled "You took a sweet, innocent, vulnerable, grieving girl and turned her into this."

"Every Rose has their thorns."

"I didn't." The new voice cut through the room, strong, angry and determined. "I was fine until you murdered my mother. You're the reason she's dead, you along with that stupid half-brother of yours. "

Robin surveyed Rose as she stood there, all in black, hair pulled up and wielding two very long, very sharp swords, he looked for the team but couldn't find them as the door Rose had entered slid shut with an all mighty crash.

"It's just you and me old man while my friends deal with the onslaught of men you sent their way. What are they on anyway, Cobra venom? They're too strong to be on anything else."

"Well spotted. Yes they are, more than strong enough to destroy your precious little friends."

"Oh," Robin interrupted, "I don't think so." For the first time since entering the room Rose looked at him, perhaps only just realising he was there at all; her eyes were wild and lethal, if looks could kill. He watched her look him up and down a couple of times before turning back to Slade, "I'll kill you."

A shard of ice slid down Robin's insides, terrified by what his friend had just said; this was most definitely not her speaking.

"Then why don't you?"

"Rule number one; always let your opponent make the first move."

Without warning he ran at her, kicking and spinning, sending her flying backwards, but she held steady as she came out of a back flip and landed with both feet firmly on the ground with on hand as well, both her weapons were being held in a back-handed fashion.

"You are weak my apprentice."

"You're weak and my weak are two different things, 'Master'."

Putting all his power behind his fists, ready to mutilate her, just as his right face was about to make contact with her jaw, she raised one of her swords, blocking his path, placing the other on his lower wrist and sliced downward.

A scream ripped through the air as Slade's hand thudded on the metal floor. He cursed her, enraged by his downfall.

"That for example, wasn't 'weak'. Neither is this." She didn't give him time to move, instead she moved behind him and kicked him on all three's and she kept kicking him, hurling abuse at the man. But that was just it, he was only a man. She kept going even when he was on the floor, bleary eyed and surrounded by his blood.

"ROSE!"

She turned to look at him, clutching her head, "You've done it, now stop before you kill him."

"I want to."

"No you don't, you're not thinking clearly. Move away from him Rose, come to me."

She hesitated before reluctantly moving towards him, he breathed a sigh of relief as she finally reached him. "Now come on, help me out of these." She raised one of her swords above her head and brought it swiping down, slashing through his bonds.

"How are you feeling?" She questioned as she supported him and lead him from the room, leaving Slade alone, alive or dead, he could tell she didn't care.

"I've been better."

"We'll get you medical attention soon."

They didn't speak for long time while Rose navigated them through the maze of tunnels the walls provided. About ten minutes in of the defining silence and they heard shouts from their team members, victory cries as they too tried to find their way back.

That's when they entered the other end of his and Rose's tunnel, "Guys!" He wasn't too sure who had yelled but was suddenly aware of the whole team on top of them.

"Can't breathe!" He gasped while Rose remained silent.

Amongst their multitude of questions including, 'Are you okay?', 'What happened back there?' and 'Is it over?' Superboy asked what had happened to Slade.

"Don't worry man, he won't be bothering us of a while, will he Rose?" She shook her head mutely but with no reply. He looked sideways trying to read her expressionless face, getting nothing he sighed as her grip around him tightened and he said, "We should get going, The League are going to need us."

He was sure that the team had picked up on the awkward atmosphere between Rose and he. If they did however they didn't mention it. They just did as instructed, heading for the entrance to find out what sort of trouble the League was in and seeing of they could help in any way.


	15. The Adults, The Teens and Titanium

**I've been on holiday, thus explaining the lack of updates, I enjoyed myself bu it started to drag towards the end you no? It didn't help that I didn't have Romin acivated on my phone meaning I couldn't usethe internet or text! I missed doing this!**

**I'm sorry for any screaming typos/ spelling errors, I'm typing this on an ipad as my house wifi is down and I can only update on devices using 3G... :/**

**Disclaimer - Nothing is mine but the plot.**

* * *

Roses Have Thorns - Chapter 15

The Adults, The Teens and The Titanium Terror

* * *

By the time the team has left Slade's base the robot had made its way to metropolis, being his main city Luther was taking great pleasure in tearing up the gleaming buildings, at the moment, his favourite game was to make the robot pick up terrified citizens in their cars only to have them be chucked like a baseball towards a building, preferably glass. The team saw this happening from the bio ship, Superboy was about to intervene when Wonder Woman came and caught the land rover containing the family of four, being an Amazon there were no tell tell signs of her exhaustion, the same could not be said for the rest of the League who were just arriving for the second round, the robot having already rampaged through Gotham.

"We need to get down there and help them!" Exclaimed Beastboy. There was no hesitation as all the team bar Robin went to jump from the ship to help their retrospective mentors. As Sheirk was about to follow Impulse she got called back by Robin, she told Impulse to go ahead as she turned back to the bird.

"Do you need some more painkillers?" She asked him as she automatically went to grab the med kit, her voice was emotionless, a monotone.

He shook his head, pulling his arms that were in slings while they waited to get back to the Tower which had been locked down by the League. "No, I wanted to make sure you're ok."

"Far from it." There was no point in lying, he knew she wasn't ok, "What if I killed him? What of he's dead? I would have done that." He didn't have an answer for that. He knew the answer he wanted to give, but saying it would mean going against everything that Batman has taught him, but he didn't have to say anything really because she knew what he thought. She has told him about what her father used to do to her.

"You scared me back there... I've never seen you so..."

"You can say it Robin, unhinged, I was unhinged." He didn't say anything as she walked towards the windshield of the ship and leant against it. "Thing is, what you saw back there, that's what I've been hiding from you all. That unstable state never really goes away."

She sighed heavily as they watched a transformed Blue Beetle try to pass a massive volt of electricity through the robot as at the same time Aquaman hit it with a massive torrent of water. It should have short circuited the machine but it didn't work and a giant robot arm just swatted at Blue Beetle in an attempt to dislodge him as though he was nothing more than an irritation.

"I just get better at hiding it." She finished slightly mesmerised. He looked at her, her eyes were fixed on the scene on the outside yet she saw nothing. "I should go and help them. You stay here." She walked up to him, hooking a com link to his ear, "Stay in touch though, we'll need your eyes." She pointed to a monitor to her left, "I'm wearing contact lens with mini cameras installed, so you can see what I do even if I don't see it."

"Right." There was a breif pause as she walked towards the back of the ship, then he spoke up, "If you need to talk -" she cut across him as she got to the hatch, "Now's not the time Robin, kinda busy." And with that she jumped feet first out of the ships hatch leaving Robin to his thoughts.

The minute she hit the ground she ran towards Canary and Green Arrow, "BC!" She yelled in warning.

The older women turned in time to see the robot tear up a load of tarmac making the road shake dangerously causing everybody in the vicinity to be thrown violently through the air. When Shriek's vision cleared somewhat she came face to face with a dusty grey cloud of dirt, which successfully obscured her sight as well as inducing a heaving coughing fit.

Over the desperate cry's of the citizens for predominately Superman, Shriek could hear the gears of the mechanical menace, it seems exposure to all that water had rusted over the gears pretty quickly, even if she couldn't see she could hear.

She dodged to her right as she heard the arm swing down towards her, rolling behind an abandoned car as the dust began to settle. She looked to her right and saw that Canary and Arrow had had the same idea from his vantage point GA shot an exploding arrow right between where the things eyes should be. It stuck and exploded with a satisfactory boom that make all the League members smile as shrapnel rained down upon them.

"Beastboy!" Impulse yelled to his friend from his spot with his mentor, Flash. "Get into it's head!"

"Yeah, then what?!" He yelled back at a complete loss as Bart started running in circles with the flash in an attempt to distract it. Shriek took advantage of robots confusion to cross the gap between them and help Beastboy out.

She dived behind the car that the younger boy was behind, cutting her hands on broken glass and shards of metal on the floor, she ignored the pain and started talking to him. "Fly up into its head, and them transform into something and tear the things hard drive to shreds."

"How do I know when it's destroyed properly?"

"When you can't recognise anything. Don't leave any wire uncut, go!"

There was a cry as a green falcon soared into the air aiming for the hole in the machines head. "You'll wanna get out of the way!" Yelled one of the League members and heroes an civilians alike ran in every which way to avoid the 30 foot metal monstrosity as it came crashing down, smashing buildings and crushing cars.

"Shriek, there's a family trapped in a car to your left!" Robin's voice broke over the intercom. She cursed as she dived for the vehicle, a mother and her children were banging frantically against the glass windows, tears pouring from their eyes. Her heart wrenched as she realised she had no way to get them out, she looked at the youngest, eyes huge with new hope. The robot was still falling, there was nothing she could do.

The car was suddenly in the air... So was she. 'What?!" It took her a moment to put two and two together, she was in Superman's arms while the car was in Wonder Woman's. Despite the situation she couldn't help feeling smug, how many girls would kill to be in this situation?

She let out a sigh of relief as she was placed on the ground ans watched as Superboy ripped the doors off of the family's car. Everyone now a safe distance from the falling titanium terror they watched as it collided with a colossal crash against the ground. A tremendous quake shook the surrounding area, building very foundations trembled, widows shattered, birds swarmed into the sky abandoning their perch's in search off more stable shelter.

"Wow, I'm glad I got that on camera." Robin whistled in her ear, it was startling how much he sounded like an actual bird when he did that. The dust began to settle and the team followed their mentors as Superman took the lead and tore a great big hole in the chest of the machine. They all peered inside, some members of the team having to climb onto the remainder of the things chest to get a decent look.

They saw a bunch of wires surrounding what looked like a frame for a person to stand up in, inside the frame was a robot, it's metal limbs no thicker than twigs, evidently the pilot of the bigger machine.

"A robot inside a robot?" Impulse looked at Flash as though waiting for the older of the two speedsters to conform that the younger man was not in fact seeing things.

Miss Martain looked at Superboy, "This happened the first day we were properly at the cave, remember? The orginal team took down the robot and then I smashed it with that giant boulder." Superboy smirked at the memory, "Yeah, I remember. I also remember being extremely moody all the time." Miss M. snorted.

Superman cut across the mini trip down memory lane, "Figures that Luthor wouldn't steer this thing in person, he thinks himself far to important." Shreik watched her step as she climbed atop the thing peering inside of the wreckage, not understanding the way the wires connected and worked but knowing Robin would.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"After a quick once over it looks like it was orignally designed for some sort of neruo relay circut. Basically Luthor is meant to wear this special suit, stand inside the frame and be able to move any part of the robot as long as he could move that particular body part. Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl'll be able to explain in more detail though."

She looked around about to ask for Batgirl's opinion, she was after all a whizz at computers, arguably more so than Nightwing. On studying the group around her though she realised for the first time that the three other members of the Batfamily weren't present. It then took her a little while longer to realise that none of the other League members at least were not distressed about this fact in the slightest.

"Robin they're not -" She began but was interrupted.

"Don't worry, they weren't even at this fight. Did you not register the lack of black cape or multipule spandex suits?" In spite of herself she snorted.

"Oh yeah..."

"You'll see them soon," He continued as Superman took charge once more, spiltting every one into teams, directing them on the best way to enter Lex Corp, as it was obivous that this was were the villian would be, even more obvious than the fact that this was clearly a trap. "They're just tying up some loss ends." Robin concluded.

Her curiosity peeked as she walked towards the building from the east with her group, herself, Canary and Green Arrow, but decided not to press the issue. The Batfamily were the Batfamily, laws unto themselves, they always had a perfectly good reason for missing the thick of the action.

"Some rich guys like to spend their time and money on helping the less fortunate, others on cars, parties and amazing houses. Not Lex Luthor, no good old Lexy would rather squander his money on manafactoring gaint ass robots and then paying everyone in the goverment and law system to turn a blind eye to his envolvment." Sighed Green Arrow heavily.

Ignoring the point of the statment Canary turned to him as they kept walking towards their destination, over rumble and shrapnal, her eyebrows raised, "Know many rich guys do ya G.A?"

The Arrow strugged, "A few, Bruce Wayne and his crowd, Oliver Queen's my favourite though, real nice, genuine guy, gives alot you know? He just loves helping the less fortuante, hardly ever thinks of himself."

"See, that's funny because I've actually met Oliver Queen myself." Commented Carany nonchalantly. Sheirk kept queit, sensing there was more to this than either older hero was letting on, it was probably something to do with their lives outside of the job.

"Oh? And what did you think?" He asked her as he offered her his now outstreched arm in aid of climbing through a lower floor window of the desired building.

"He was totally the second man you described, pouring champagine down everyone's neck during this overly expensive party that I just so happened to stumble upon. The guy has WAY more money than sense, I mean the party favours were little bags with gold weeved through them and contained a hunderd and fifty dollars for each guest for christ sake." A evil smirk passed across her face.

"A hundred actually, or, so I heard anyway." Green Arrow replied curtly clearly annoyed by something, Canary just laughed, the laughter died down though as they reached their designated point, all of them on the sharp look out for Superman's signal meaning they could take action.


	16. With My Thanks

**So got my first year A-level results I got an D in my English and an E in my Psychology :/ **

**Moving swiftly onwards, here's the next chapter, as stated previously, nothing is mine but the plot**.

* * *

Roses Have Thorns - Chapter 16

With My Thanks

* * *

She watched the building intently waiting for Superman to give the signal, it was only now she realised that they hadn't actually agreed on a signal. Worried she might miss it she turned to Canary to bring the issue to light when, "Arrrggghh."

She watched amazed as Luthor, attached to what seemed to be the remains of the specialised suit Robin had mentioned flew straight out of one of the buildings upper windows and started plummeting towards the ground. "Do you reckon that's the signal?" Questioned Green Arrow innocently. Canary turned and smiled devilishly as Luthor travel with increasing velocity towards the ever nearing cold, hard ground, "It might well be."

As much as Shriek hated Luthor, she didn't wish to have a potential second man's blood on her hands, so she automatically ran towards the falling villain, even if she was at a loss to how she was going to catch him. She didn't have to worry for long though as Superman came through the same broken window seconds after Luthor, catching Luthor gracelessly under the arms and putting him on the ground with a not to gently thud.

He moaned clutching his bold head as other League members came out of their hiding spots to stand guard around the monster that had willingly brought so much suffering to the beautiful city of Metropolis. "Well," started Impulse, "That was anti-climactic…" Finished his mentor.

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the crowd or heroes as ambulance sirens wailed and car alarms blared all of it mixing with the thick smoke poisoning the sky. Anti-climactic wasn't the word Shriek would use, the fight and incurring damage was defiantly climactic. Superman breathed deeply as he picked up Lex by the shoulders. She squinted at something that was protruding from Superman's arm, a pointy sharp object, a glowing green thing…

She and a few others yelled for him at the same time, "Superman!" Superwoman rushed forward as the full effects of the kryptonite took its toll, "I may have been beaten, but we won this fight." Super Boy growled punching Luthor in the face knocking him out cold as Wonder Woman laid the Man of Steel on his side trying to extract the deadly rock. He pated as the Kryptonite was removed and thrown across the road, so as to affect no more Krytonian's. Superman tried to stand to no avail as Super Boy and Wonder Girl held his shoulders in place, his lack of super strength meant that he couldn't really argue as five adult League members escorted Luthor to a specialised armoured van which was waiting on stand-by.

The League walked back to the bio-ship most of them supporting Superman as they did so, Shriek went ahead to tell Robin that they were leaving, all the while wondering what Luthor had meant by 'We'. She slowed down as she spotted that the loading ramp was already down, she walked on up the ramp heading for the main hull of the ship.

What she saw made her sick.

Robin, even more twisted and broken than the state she had left him in, head lolling on the control panel, an all too familiar family crest now covered his breast plate. He was alive, and instead of going for her, he went for someone he'd already broken, she didn't want to take his pulse, scared that there would be nothing to take. The others had begun to arrive now; Canary gasped and ran forward leaving an injured G.A with the support of Flash.

"He's not dead," She announced to the stricken onlookers, "He is critical though. We need to get back, now! Somebody get a hold of Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl. Anyone." The trip back to the Tower dragged for Shriek, unable to take her eyes off of Robin all she could do was panic. Of course she hadn't killed her father; with increased speed and agility it was a wonder how she'd even managed to down him in the first place.

Robin was coming around by the time he was placed in a bed in the Tower's medical centre, only to be drugged heavily be painkillers, effectively knocking him out. The missing Bat family walked in not long after this. The cold that entered with the Dark Knight was enough to freeze hell itself, which would be adequate considering the man that had done this, was surely the spawn of the devil. "We went to get him." Nightwing spoke on Batman's behalf, "Only, by the time we got there he was gone." He was livid; Shriek had never heard him angry before, if anything Nightwing's anger scared her more than Batman's which by and large she had gotten used to.

"When I get my hands on him…" Batman left the rest hanging in the air, no one needing him to finish, for surely they all thought the same thing? He walked to his youngest protégé his fingertips briefly brushing across the top of his clammy forehead. Just like that in the blink of an eye the moment was gone, and he was striding out of the room with that intimidating stride of his.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

They had won, but at what cost? Gotham and Metropolis destroyed, Superman impaled with kryptonite, Robin out of action for the next three and a half months, possibly longer. The League began a worldwide man hunt for her father. Sometimes the Bat family would help, other times they would pursue solo leads, sometimes they would go days without checking in.

The team visited Robin every day, telling him the followings days' action. They put a stop to another of professor Ivo's plans, saved a princess in distress thus preventing a war, found a little pizza place in the middle of Star City that they couldn't wait for him to try. Rose had been training when they had gone up for today's visit, so decided to see him now, despite the lateness of the hour she knew she had to do it.

She walked slowly into the infirmary and sat next to the teen's bedside, much like before the first time he had been here, she found herself stretching for his hand, only to pull back at the last second. The amount of things that she had contended with since sitting here the first time, she found herself sat the looking back. Saving Robin, passing minimal information to Slade, battling her demons, finally telling the team and then becoming Shriek. Being with the team for the first time out on a mission, training, getting close to Canary, lounging around the mountain, the laughter, oh god, the laughter, she couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy.

She felt for the pendant that always hung from her neck, it was always there, she hardly took it off. She twisted the bird around her fingers now as she thought, legs pulled up on the chair so her knees came to rest under her chin. She pulled a picture from her hoodies pocket, him and her back on the beach, the sun shining weakly in the December weather, stirring the clouds. It had started to rain; her hair then down had begun to stick to her face as it dampened. Up to a couple of seconds before the photo had been taken they had been alone just enjoying each other's company, when Bart had come running down. His shout of 'hey' had startled her so much she had slipped from the rock she'd been stood on, that's when Robin's reflex's had kicked in. He caught her in his arms in such a way that she was tipping back in the crock of his left arm as she looked up at him, his right hand moving to wipe her hair from her eyes. This was the position that Bart had taken the picture of.

She was so found of it that Robin had had it framed for her and it sat on her bedside table in her room. She traced his pictures face lightly, steeling herself. She had written a message on the back for him to read when he woke up. She propped it up against the bedside light, knowing that no one would read it. The team members and certain League members would find different pictures of her and them dotted around with messages of thanks that she could bring herself to say out loud. But he deserved more.

"You know, I was thinking last night, dangerous I know but you know everything about me and then it struck me, I barely know you, I don't even know your real name. That doesn't matter though, what matters is that I trust you and what's more is that you have the decency to trust me. For that I thank-you, and maybe you'll remember this, maybe you won't I don't know, that doesn't really matter, what matters is that if ever you need me I'll be there but right now none of you are safe while I'm around."

She leant forward clasping his fingers in hers as her lips brushed against his for the briefest of moments. She didn't look back as she walked from the Tower, the Zeta tubes announcing her final departure to the night. The alley she ended up in was dark and damp, if she was right she had picked the Zeta tube close to Artemis and Wally's house, she didn't visit the newly engaged couple though, and instead she headed instead towards the outskirts knowing that even though it hurt she had done the right thing.

* * *

**It might seem like it guys but this isn't the end... one more chapter... ;)**


	17. So Long, Not Goodbye

**So this the last chapter of 'Roses Have Thorns' and I'd just love to thank-you all so much for taking the time to favourite, follow and comment on this story, I received more comments for this second story than I did my first, which gives me hope. I would also like to thank-you for being patient with me and my inconsistency's with updating, I know what it's like when you really want to read something and have to wait longer than expected, so, sorry for that. I received a comment from 'Piggythelaw' asking for Rose not to leave the team in the previous chapter, unfortunately in the comics this is exactly what she does. Again, thank-you for bothering to read this, I really appreciate it and a special shout out to 'PokerFace1213' for starting me off on this story, your comments and private messages where greatly appreciated. :)**

* * *

Roses Have Thorns – Chapter 17

So Long, Not Goodbye

* * *

I felt numb; she'd left me, left me and run away. I punched the bag in front of my face, taking my anger out on the leather like she did when she was upset. It was his entire fault, Slade. I gave the bag an extra hard whack and I heard the chain that it hung from creek in protest. Annoyed I sighed and sat on the matted floor, deciding to take a drag from my water bottle. I racked a hand through my short hair and sat in thought for a moment.

I hadn't even been awake to say good bye, she'd been in to see me before she left though, leaving behind her favourite picture, the one I had framed for her, the one of us on the beach in early December, my heart twisted at the thought. I remember waking up and after being told by Bruce that Slade had gone completely off the radar, the rest of the team had been there but not her, and when I asked they gave me this sad, sympathetic look. I knew then. I didn't need to be told. Looking around the room to distract myself and avoid the glassy eyes, I spotted the picture. I remember picking it up even though it felt like my arm might explode from the effort and just looking. I remembered Cassie telling me that she had left a picture for everyone on the team and certain League members, she said that if I flipped in over I'd most likely find a note from her, she advised me to do it when I was alone.

They all left me to get my rest that evening, Bruce, Dick and Barbra I knew where starting their search for Slade again after their break. The rest of the team were most likely taking some down time, Cassie had told me that apart from the essentials she had left everything behind. I knew Cassie at least would be packing her things away. I flipped the photo over and sure enough her smooth writing was on the other side.

'_Robin,_

_I'd like to thank you for looking after me these past few months, for taking me in, for showing me that there's more out there in the world then I'd previously allowed myself to think about. You were always there for me when and if I needed you, even if I wasn't ready to admit it to myself, let alone others. I know you're most likely upset and confused about the fact that I'm not there, for this I do feel sad but seeing what __**he**__ did to you both when you were captured and back on the Bio-ship, it just confirmed to me that none of you are safe when I'm around, so I've made a decision and removed myself to save you all from further harm, it hurts, but the pain is worthwhile to know you're safe._

_I hate farewells so this isn't goodbye, instead, so long,_

_Your friend and teammate, _

_Rose x'_

Sat here now on the gym floor I didn't need the photo and the note it held to recall those words. It was as though they had been burned onto my very soul, all I need to do was blink and they'd be there, on the inside of my eyelids, even now I felt tears pricking but I wouldn't let them fall. She didn't need to leave, they could handle themselves. Yes, I'd been hurt but that had been my own fault for not paying enough attention on patrol and the second time, well after the damage caused the first time I couldn't do anything about it.

Now I was strong again I joined my family in the hunt for Slade. I was of course angry at what he'd done, why wouldn't I be? I hoped more than anything though that if I could find him I would be a step closer to finding her. For ours at a night when I was meant to be sleeping I often just ended up staring at the ceiling and replaying the conversations that the two of us had when no one else was around, when she truly opened up and told me about her past. I don't know exactly what I was looking for, a reminder that her time with us had happened at first maybe? But as the memory's continued I found myself looking for specific detail, I was sure at one point she'd told me what she'd do if she had the opportunity for a do over. However hard I tried however I just couldn't find it.

She still had her communicator on her, the thing that had allowed her to stay in contact with Slade at the beginning, it was during one of our in-depth conversations that she told me where she'd put it. She gave me the frequency on which it worked on and told me with pride that the device was untraceable. I'd waved an ice-cream covered spoon in her face at this point and told her that nothing was truly untraceable, to which she just stuck out her tongue and said, "Well, it's good enough!" When I went back into her room and lifted up the floor board under which she kept the circular device I saw nothing and knew that she'd taken it with her, out of habit, out of security, I didn't know which I just knew that I had a way to contact her, even if the conversations we held were just one-sided I knew she read them.

When I first found this out I synched the frequency on my mini-computer which was contained within the arm of my suit. I didn't say anything for a couple of days but then I told her something that had burning me on the inside. And I never stopped really, I messaged her frequently but not too much.

'_You could have stayed.' _Was the first. I meant it.

'_Caught Cassie crying today, she really misses you, we all do.' _Cassie had been upset yes but I hadn't spotted her crying, yet. Rose didn't need to know that though.

'_We're not taking you off of the Zeta beam access, come back whenever you want, we'll be here.' _

The most recent had been the date, time and place of Wally and Artemis's wedding. I knew both of them wanted her there, and if she showed, she showed. If she did, if she did… what would I do? I knew what I wanted to do, to make sure that when she left, she left with us. She'd been gone for just over five months, I'd been up and about for the last month and a half, by the time the Wedding came around it would almost be a year. November I think Wally had said, they'd both have been graduated for a while by then and have jobs and so on. _November_, the thought of Rose's fifteenth birthday occupying my mind.

"I miss you." I announced to the empty gym.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

The night time music pulsed through the city as I sat on the roof of the newly re-established brothel. It turned out that the place and flat above had been left to me in my mother's will along with a shed load of money. Fourteen, out of school and running a bar, anywhere else and people may actually give a damn, but not here. Here you did what you needed to survive, no questions asked, I had however taken the initiative of getting the help of over eighteen's in the running of the place. Most of them came from really back backgrounds, some runaways and others kicked out by parents that didn't care, they all needed on thing though a family, I helped to provide that, there was five of us, myself a seventeen year old, a couple of eighteen year olds and a nineteen year old. They worked for me, running the bar, always telling the costumers that I was their little sister when in fact I was their boss, which always made me smirk.

They worked for just over minimal wage while living with me on the top floor in the two bedroomed flat. The three guys in one, myself and the girl in the other bigger room, which I mean was fair enough, we were girls, we needed more stuff, there was still enough room for one other girl though, and we all agreed that having an even split would be good. I heard a scream from a neighbouring ally, I didn't even hesitate as I ran towards trouble, I smiled, some things never changed.

After I beat up the young girls would be attackers, I helped her up and brushed her off. She stared at me wide eyed as I stuck out one hand and removed my mask with the other. "Hey there kid, what's your name?"

It took a moment or two for her to react after which she just shook her head pointing to her mouth; I gave her a confused look before it clicked, "Oh god, you can't speak!" She nodded before gesturing around the alley and preforming a movement with her hand, pulling it away from her chin, 'Thank-you' in sign language. "No problem, it's what I do… tell me kid, do you have parents?" She shook her head sadly as it hung low, I didn't need to be an expert to recognise the signs of grief, "I'm sorry…"

This girl couldn't have been more than twelve, thirteen at the most and for whatever reason she had lost her parents and was now homeless, she looked at me with teary eyes and I placed my hands on her shoulders, "I know you have no reason to trust me what so ever," She shook her head for a third time and I knew she was saying, 'Um, you just saved my life.' I laughed, "Or maybe you do but I own a bar a couple of streets away, obviously I'm too young to run it by myself, there are four other people just like you, people I've saved that help me to run it. You get paid; have a roof over your head the whole shbang, what 'ya say, fancy a new family?"

I don't think her eyes could have shone any more than they did at that moment, hope and life re-sparking in an instant. We walked over to the bar which was shut for the night and I let her in. She gasped in awe as she looked at the bar, my heart swelled as I realised her smile reminded me of Robin's. "Come on; let me show you up stairs, get you introduced to the others, then a shower, food and bed I think.

I lay across my own bed while the others ate with Laura. We got her a note pad and pen so she could communicate until we all learned how to sign and that's how we learned her name. Maddie, the other girl was delighted to have a little 'sister' again, the eighteen year old hadn't seen her real sister in just over five years now. I leant over the bed feeling for the phone that I kept attached to the metal frame. I brought it up to my face, the smart phone the team had all given me, I smiled. I didn't use it until I got myself a new Sim card so I couldn't be tracked; I kept all their numbers though.

Robin didn't know it but I destroyed my communicator not long after I left, I had been hiding out in the destroyed parts of Metropolis when I figured out how to covert the frequency the communicator ran on into a working mobile number, my current mobile number to be exact. He didn't know it, but every time he sent me a message it went directly to this phone, and I kept each and every one of them, rereading them when I needed comfort. I blinked as the screen can to life and revealed a new message, from him of course, the guys in the next room had my number but they only used it when I went away for a while.

I opened it.

"_If you get this Wally and Artemis's wedding is on the 10__th__ of November, St Mary's open Gardens - Palo Alto, the ceremony's starts at 10am and lasts the rest of the day, love to see you there, birdy."_

I sat there, looking at the screen, Wally and Artemis's wedding…

"Am I allowed a plus 1? :)"

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

My mail alert went off while I was sat in Wally and Artemis's place with Dick and Babs, all of us watching TV and talking casually. I opened the message, expecting junk.

"_Am I allowed a plus 1? :)"_

I looked at the screen dumbfounded. I rubbed my eyes to make sure it was real.

"What's up Timmy?" I could hardly hear Babs over the excited pounding in my ears. I looked up at Artemis.

"Is she allowed a plus 1?" Everyone sat there for a moment before breaking into identical grins, but none of them as big as Tim's

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"_Artemis says, 'if you must…' :D"_

I walked into the kitchen, where they all sat around the table. "Laura, do you like dressing up?"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**To be continued in 'Birds in the Dark'… UP NOW!**


End file.
